Der Liebe Gestalt
by Maryreilly
Summary: Draco ist nach dem Fall Voldemorts mit sich und der Welt am Ende... bis Harry auftaucht und ihm helfen möchte...
1. Hassen mich wirklich alle?

Okay, das hier ist eine Fanfic, die mir sehr gut gefällt.. obwohl ich sie geschrieben hab rofl Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie auch, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein Kommentar dazu, danke! Bye Mary  
  
Kapitel 1: Hassen mich wirklich alle?  
  
Draco Malfoy, 23 Jahre alt, alleinstehend, arbeitslos und mittlerweile auch ziemlich frustriert und alkoholisiert. Draco hatte nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords und der Festnahme seines Vaters Lucius keinen Job bekommen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass alle Welt ihn mit seinem Vater verglich. Wenn er in seiner Schulzeit auch manchmal ziemlich nervtötend und auch gemein war, so hatte er immer nur das getan, was sein Vater verlangt hatte. Er sehnte sich nach einem normalen Leben. Irgendein Job, eine Familie vielleicht... nein keine Familie, das wäre ziemlich schwierig, wo Draco doch auf Männer statt auf Frauen stand. Aber endlich mal eine Beziehung. Er hasste das Alleinsein.  
  
Er fuhr mit den Fingern über sein Weinglas, das vor ihm stand und war mal wieder in Selbstmitleid versunken. Er war froh, dass Tom der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels ihm überhaupt noch Kredit gab. Draco wusste nicht mal wie viel Schulden er bei ihm hatte. Das Malfoy-Vermögen hatte er jeden Falls schon auf den Kopf gehauen. Es war für Alkohol und Partys drauf gegangen, weil er versucht hatte sich von seinem Schicksal abzulenken. In lichten Moment war ihm jedoch immer klar gewesen, dass er einmal so enden würde. Hier in einer Kneipe sitzen, mit einer Flasche Wein vor sich und von allen gehasst. Gehasst wegen seines Namens. Er hob sein Glas an die Lippen und spürte langsam den kühlen Wein seine Kehle hinunter laufen. Es war bereits die zweite Flasche und Draco war schon ziemlich alkoholisiert. Er mochte diesen Zustand, in dem er sich im Moment befand. Es war fast ein Dämmerzustand in dem ihm alles nicht mehr so schlimm vor kam. In dem der Rest der Welt nicht existierte.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Draußen regnete es Bindfäden und ein Mann betrat die Gastwirtschaft. Er hatte eine Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen. Vermutlich wegen des Regens und Draco konnte nicht erkennen wer es war oder wie der Mann aussah. Dieser Unbekannte kam einige Schritte in den Raum hinein blickte sich um und kam dann auf ihn zu. Was wollte er von ihm? Wollte er wieder Geld? Draco hatte kein Geld mehr! Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit, er wurde nervös und seine Hände schwitzen. Er räkelte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Der Unbekannte bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Gäste. Wer war er und was wollte er? Schoss ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Als der Unbekannte vor ihm stehen blieb, schluckte Draco nervös. Das Unbehagen war ins unermessliche gestiegen.  
  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob sein Gegenüber die Hände. Weiße Hände berührten den sanften Saum der Kapuze und zogen sie leicht nach hinten. Draco konnte schwarze Haarspitzen erkennen, dann eine Narbe und schließlich grüne Augen. Augen so grün wie eine Wiese im Sommerregen, diese grünen Augen kannte er, weiß Gott er kannte sie sogar sehr gut. Sie funkelten ihn an und blickte er weg, im nächsten Augenblick hörte er sich nur „Was willst du Potter?"Sagen dann führte er seine rechte Hand zum Weinglas und trank einen Schluck.  
  
Eigentlich war er erleichtert, das es Potter war und nicht irgendein Geldeintreiber, andererseits, war er auch wieder nicht froh. Er hatte versucht Potter zu vergessen. Der heilige Potter war doch schuld an seiner Situation. Schuld daran, dass Voldemort gefallen war, Schuld daran, dass sein Vater in Askaban saß und Schuld daran das er arm und arbeitslos war. ‚Du machst es dir sehr einfach!' Meldete sich sein Gewissen. Denn im Gegensatz zu manchen Annahmen besaß er es wirklich. Er hatte ein Gewissen, genauso wie er ein Herz hatte, was manche Menschen nicht glaubten. Er war ein Mensch und keine Maschine!  
  
Durch den Schleier des Alkohol, der sich bereits auf sein Gemüt gelegt hatte beobachtete er wie Harry sich setzte.  
  
„Malfoy, ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu streiten."Sagte er sachlich. Seine grünen Augen funkelten ihn an und Draco bemerkte, wie er den jungen Mann vor sich ziemlich attraktiv fand. Moment! Es war Potter, der da vor ihm saß!! Allerdings minderte der Alkohol sein Argumentationsvermögen und er konnte ihm keine passende Antwort liefern, also trank er lieber noch einen Schluck stumm aus einem Glas. „Willst du was trinken?"Fragte er dann, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf Richtung Weinflasche. Potter nickte und mit einer Handbewegung bestellte Draco noch ein Glas. Nach einer Weile brachte Tom der Wirt ihnen ein weiteres Glas. Draco griff zur Weinflasche und goss Harry ein Glas Wein ein.  
  
Harry umspielte mit seinen Fingern den Hals des Glases, bevor er es erhob und es an seine Lippen führte. Draco sah zu wie die zarten Lippen den dünnen Rand des Glases berührten, warum konnten Harrys Lippen nicht auch seine so umschließen... was dachte er da? Vor ihm saß Harry Potter!! ‚Und er sieht verdammt gut aus!' Sagte eine innere Stimme „Im Gegensatz zu mir..."Sagte Draco. „Was?"Fragte Harry ihn verdutzt nachdem er das Glas wieder auf den Holztisch gestellt hatte. „Ähm.. nichts... entschuldige nur laut gedacht!"Sagte Draco schnell und er spürte wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Warum führte er sich so auf? Schließlich saß nur Potter ihm gegenüber! ‚Reiß dich mal zusammen!' Sagte er zu sich selbst und war froh, dass ihm das nicht wieder laut heraus gerutscht war. Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein und Harry begann zu sprechen, jeden Falls sah Draco, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten. Er hing an diesen Bewegungen, jedoch hörte er keinen einzigen Ton und er nickte immer nur und als er sah, dass Harry lächelte, dachte er, dass es richtig gewesen war zu nicken.  
  
„...deshalb solltest du gleich mitkommen!"Endetet Harry. WAS?! Dachte Draco? Was hatte er nur die ganze Zeit gesagt? Er konnte sich nicht an ein einziges Wort erinnern nur an diese schönen Bewegungen seiner ziemlich sinnlichen Lippen. Was hatte Potter ihm gesagt? Zu was hatte er nickend und einvernehmend zugestimmt? Er wusste es nicht! Aber es war jetzt wohl zu spät um noch Fragen zu stellen. Harry stand auf und sah ihn wartend an. Draco verstand den auffordernden Blick von Harry und stellte sich ebenfalls. Er griff nach seinen Umhang, doch er verfehlte ihn. Er versuchte es nochmals, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete wieder auf dem Stuhl. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest weniger trinken, Malfoy!"Sagte er doch Draco konnte einen leichten Anflug von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören und spürte gleich eine Hand unter seinem Arm. Harry half ihm auf. Als er endlich stand, ging Harry mit ihm zu Tom und fragte diesen wohl was er ihm schuldete. Tom nannte einen Betrag und Draco bekam nur noch mit, wie Harry kopfschüttelnd die Rechnung bezahlte. Draco wusste, dass die Rechnung ziemlich hoch gewesen war und hörte sich noch abwesend „Danke..."sagen, während Harry nur nickte.  
  
Draco nahm nur noch verschwommen wahr, wie sie in die Winkelgasse traten und Harry zauberte. Draco schloss die Augen. Diesen Strudel von wechselnden Farben konnte er in seinem Zustand nicht ertragen. Als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in der Ferne Hogwarts. Hier war er seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Was sollte er überhaupt hier?! ‚Hättest du Potter zugehört, wüsstest du das!' Sagte eine innere Stimme. Draco atmete tief durch. Draco wurde wieder schwindelig und er spürte, wie Harrys starke Arme seinen Sturz auffingen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt allein in einem Bett liegen und seinen Rausch ausschlafen würde. Er zwang sich jedoch vor Potter dieser Schwäche nicht nachzukommen. Potter half ihm mehr oder weniger Richtung Schloss.  
  
Irgendwann bemerkt Draco, dass sie bereits die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten.  
  
„Am besten legst du dich erst Mal hin und schläfst ein wenig!"Sagte Harry unvermittelt zu ihm und drängte ihn in Richtung irgendeines Korridors. Draco war froh, dass er die Worte „...schläfst ein wenig"hörte und hatte schon abgeschaltet. Harry führte ihn in ein großes, geräumiges Zimmer und bugsierte Draco zu dem weichen, dunkel blauen Bett. Er blickte noch kurz in Harrys grüne Augen, die voller Sorge auf Draco herab blickten. „Warum... warum tust du das?"Fragte Draco und er konnte einen leichten Tränenschleier sehen, jedoch hörte er Harrys Antwort nicht mehr, er war in tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Harrys Worte waren „Weil ich dich schon immer geliebt habe!" 


	2. Der Morgen danach

Kapitel 2: Der Morgen danach  
  
Leise sprach Harry diese Worte aus. Harry wusste, dass Draco sie nicht mehr hörte, denn seine Augen waren bereits geschlossen. Harry verspürte eine Traurigkeit, die nie zuvor Besitzt von ihm ergriffen hatte. Er hätte Draco gerne gesagt was er führ empfand. Mit seinen zarten Fingern strich er über Dracos 3-Tage-Bart. Dieser blonde Junge war erwachsen geworden. Harry hatte allerhand über ihn erfahren, über seine Partys, seine Alkoholsucht und das er jetzt nichts mehr hatte. Er wollte Draco helfen und hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Draco war ein sehr guter Zauberer, dass wusste Harry und er hatte Dumbledore überzeugt, dass er ihm die Stelle für als Quidditchtrainer anbot, nach Hoochs Kündigung. Draco war ein guter Quidditchspieler gewesen und Harry hoffte, dass es ihm Freude machen würde zu unterrichten. Harry blieb am Rand des Bettes sitzen. Er betrachtete Dracos sanfte Gesichtszüge, während dieser schlief. Schon während seiner Schulzeit war er verliebt in diesen blonden Jungen gewesen, natürlich ohne jemals ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verlieren. Doch nun unterrichtete in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und er hatte Dumbledore endlich überzeugen können, dass er Draco eine Chance gab.  
  
Während der blonde junge Mann so schlafend und abwesend vor ihm lag, konnte Harry einiges erkennen. Harry sah Dracos sanfte Augenpartie, er sah seine kleine Nase und die Lippen, bei denen Harry schon öfter versucht war sie küssen. Sollte er es jetzt wagen? Diese Lippen funkelten ihn verführerisch an, er wollte diesen jungen Mann vor sich, doch er war betrunken, er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, wenn es jemals so weit kommen sollte, dann nur wenn Draco vollkommen nüchtern war! Dazu entschied sich Harry an diesem Abend.  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blickte er erst einmal um sich. Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer, so viel war ihm schon mal klar. Es lag niemand neben ihm, den er verführt hatte, er war allein. Wo war er?! Er dachte anstrengt nach... diese grünen Augen... diese verdammten grünen Augen, die er schon in seiner Schulzeit hatte besitzen wollen... natürlich Harry Potter! Kam es ihm schlagartig! Er war in Hogwarts und als er seine Augen wieder zuschlug wusste er wieder ungefähr was passiert war. Er war in Potters Zimmer, in Hogwarts. Natürlich war das die Erfüllung seiner Träume, doch er wollte nicht so hilflos hier herum liegen, jedoch als er versuchte aufzustehen, wurde ihm schwindelig. Ein übler Brechreiz wurde bemerkbar, er rannte schnell auf die eine der beiden Türen zu und hoffte diese Tür würde zum Badezimmer führen. Als er sie aufriss, schien jemand zu erschrecken, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Alles was er wollte, war die Kloschüssel. Und der Rest seines letzten Abendbrotes fand sich in ziemlich ekelerregender Substanz in der Kloschüssel wieder.  
  
„Geht's dir besser?"Fragte eine Stimme neben ihm. Was für eine Frage?! Er betätigte die Spülung und wischte sich seinen Mund an einen Handtuch ab, welches direkt neben ihm lag.  
  
„Irgendwie schon."Sagte Draco und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Erst jetzt sah er zu Harry hinüber, der gerade am Baden war.  
  
Dracos Blick fiel auf Harrys nasse Haare, seine feuchte Haut und schließlich traf er den Blick dieser wunderbar grünen Augen.  
  
„Was willst du überhaupt von mir, Potter?"Fragte er, doch seine Stimme war nicht so abweisend und kalt wie sonst. Eigentlich hatte er diese typischen Malfoy-Merkmale schon lange verloren. Draco spürte eine erneute Welle Übelkeit über sich hereinbrechen und wollte sich gerade wieder Richtung Toilette begeben, als Harry ihm ein kleines Fläschchen reichte.  
  
„Hier, trink das! Es wird dir gleich besser gehen."Sagte er ein wenig zu fürsorglich wie Draco fand, aber es war ihm egal, Hauptsache es ging danach wieder einigermaßen besser. Draco griff nach dem Fläschchen und trank dessen Inhalt mit einem Schluck aus. Er spürte, wie es seinen Hals hinunterlief und wie sich anschließend in seinem Magen ein angenehmes Gefühl breit machte. Schlagartig ging es ihm besser. Was war das für ein Mittel? Hätte er gewusst, dass es so etwas gab, hätte er nie die Qualen eines Katers erleiden müssen.  
  
„Was war das?"Fragte Draco und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass es ihm besser ging. „Keine Ahnung, hatte das von Snape. Er meinte ich würde es vielleicht für dich brauchen und er hatte Recht. Wenn ich es auch nicht gerne zu gebe."Sagte Harry und lächelte. Harry sah Draco mit großen Augen an. Er war immer noch wunderschön, wenn er auch ziemlich unrasiert und im Moment ungepflegt wirkte, aber das war ein Zustand den man schnell ändern konnte. Harrys Blick traf den von Draco und Harry konnte deutlich erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Dracos Augen blickten ihn traurig und hoffnungslos an. Sofort überkam Harry auch eine kleine Welle von Trauer. Er musste diesem Mann helfen, er liebte ihn immer noch, heimlich natürlich. Er hätte das nie jemandem erzählt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Was ist nur mit dir passiert? Wo ist dein ganzer Stolz, Malfoy? Ist gar nichts mehr von dem da, der du früher warst?"Fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte. Es tat ihm weh den blonden Mann so gebrochen vor sich zu sehen.  
  
„Nein, es ist nichts mehr da... nichts mehr von meinem Stolz, nichts mehr was an einen Malfoy erinnert. Das ist gestorben, als der dunkle Lord fiel und Vater nach Askaban kam. Ich wollte natürlich nie zu deren Anhänger zählen, aber es hat sich viel verändert. Der Name Malfoy ist mittlerweile eher eine Schande und jagt niemandem mehr Angst ein."Sagte er traurig und Harry sah wie Dracos Augen wässrig wurden, es fehlte nicht viel und er würde hier einfach losheulen. Ein Malfoy würde vor ihm, Harry Potter, heulen? Wenn er bereits so weit war, dann stand es wirklich schlimm um ihn.  
  
„Draco, du kannst nichts dafür was dein Vater getan hat, dass musst du erst einmal begreifen."„Das Problem liegt nicht daran das ich es nicht begreife, sondern das die anderen es nicht begreifen."Sagte er und Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Darin hast du dich nicht verändert, immer alles auf die anderen schieben, das hast du schon immer gern getan."Harry lächelte, allerdings fand Draco das gar nicht witzig. „Was soll das? Ich meine kann ich was dafür wenn mich alle hassen obwohl ich nichts getan habe?"Fragte er aufgebracht „Das ist genau der springende Punkt, du hast nichts getan. Du hast auch keinem dieser Menschen bewiesen, dass du nicht so bist, wie sie von dir denken. Du hast es nicht mal versucht. Du hast einfach angenommen, jetzt hassen mich alle und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Außerdem, das stimmt nicht, es hassen dich nicht alle!"Sagte Harry und konnte sehen wie sich wieder die Traurigkeit in Dracos Augen spiegelte. „Draco, wenn dich alle hassen würden, wäre ich dann hier? Hätte dich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel geholt, deine Rechnung bezahlt und einen Job besorgt?"Fragte Harry, lächelte erneut und versuchte Draco ein wenig aufzuheitern, doch das war schwieriger als er dachte. „Warum tust du das?" Fragte Draco erneut und Harry musste auf diese Frage langsam antworten, was sollte er sagen ‚Weil ich dich liebe!' Niemals, das konnte er ihm nicht sagen, also sagte er einfach „Weil ich dir noch eine zweite Chance geben will. Ich weiß, wir haben uns nie so toll verstanden, aber das liegt einige Jahre zurück. Ich denke erstens Menschen können sich ändern und zweitens denke ich das du anders bist als dein Vater und wenn dir nicht schnellstens jemand hilft, wirst du vermutlich irgendwann ganz an der Flasche hängen." Sagte Harry und nun füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen, jedoch wollte er ihnen keine Chance lassen Draco die Wahrheit zu verraten.  
  
Draco konnte Harrys Tränen auch sehen, er sah, wie sehr sich dieser für ihn einsetzte. Harry, sein Rivale! Harry, der seinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht hatte! Harry, der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte! Harry, der an seiner Lage schuld war! Wollte Harry nur sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen, für das was er ihm angetan hatte? Wenn er auch wütend auf Harry sein sollte, so war er doch froh, dass ihm jemand eine helfende Hand entgegen streckte. Und Draco griff zu.  
  
„Danke. Ich bin froh, dass sich wenigstens noch einer um mich kümmert, selbst dann wenn es Harry Potter ist."Und Harry konnte den leichten Anflug eines Lächelns auf Dracos Lippen sehen. Lippen, die er jetzt gerne geküsst hätte, doch stattdessen schüttelte Harry lachend den Kopf und sagte „Manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie. Du solltest dich mal rasieren und ebenfalls in die Badewanne steigen, wenn ich fertig bin."Sagte er dann rieb sich Shampoo in die Haare. Draco blickte zu ihm hinüber, denn er saß immer noch an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Er sah wie sich Harrys Muskeln bewegten. Harrys sehniger Körper löste ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend aus. Wie Harry das Shampoo in sein Haar einmassierte... seine schlanken Finger durch die Haarsträhnen glitten... wie seine Brustmuskeln zuckten... „Ist noch was?"Wurde er dann von seinem Gegenüber in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund angestarrt! Das war Draco jetzt doch ein wenig peinlich und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. „Ähm... entschuldige... nein, ich... ich geh dann mal raus..."stotterte er und verließ das Badezimmer.  
  
Was hatte Harry da eben in den blauen Augen gesehen? War es Lust? War es Verlangen? Er wusste es nicht, doch so ganz uninteressiert schien Draco wohl doch nicht an ihm zu sein. Harry spürte, wie ein Schauer ihn durchfuhr sich seine kleinen Nackenhärchen stellten. Er spülte sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren und zog den Stöpsel aus der Wanne. Er griff nach seinem Handtuch und begann sich abzutrocknen. Draco war interessiert an ihm. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel und dieser Gedanken zauberte erneut ein Lächeln aufs Harrys Gesicht. Bei dem Gedanken, was er alles mit ihm anstellen könnte... regte sich auch ein anderes Körperteil. Als Harry fertig war, band er sich das Handtuch um und ging ebenfalls hinaus.  
  
Draco saß auf einem der Sessel, als Harry ins Zimmer trat und blickte zu ihm herüber. Da war er wieder dieser Blick, den Harry gerade eben noch gesehen hatte. ‚Sieh mich nicht so an... sonst werde ich noch über dich herfallen.' Dachte er bei sich und lächelte dann sagte er, um die ganze Anspannung ein wenig zu lockern und nicht zuletzt, um sich ebenfalls wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen „Ich werde dir was zum anziehen geben, damit deine Kleidung erst mal gewaschen werden kann. Denn du riechst nicht mehr sehr angenehm."Sagte Harry und lachte. Draco verzog ein wenig säuerlich sein Gesicht. „Wir sind in Hogwarts, nicht?"Fragte Draco dann plötzlich ganz unvermittelt. „Ja, ich unterrichte hier und Dumbledore ist bereit dir auch eine Stelle hier zu geben."Sagte er lächelnd und kam näher zu ihm. „Was unterrichtest du?"Fragte er dann. Harry setzte sich, nur mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüften, gegenüber von Draco in einen Sessel. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."Sagte er und Draco antwortete „Wie passend. Was soll ich hier machen, Filchs Job vielleicht."Fragte er ärgerlich. „Nein, Hooch hat aufgehört! Und Dumbledore bietet dir ihre Stelle an. Da noch Ferien sind, hast du genug Zeit dich vorzubereiten."Draco sah Harry ein wenig ungläubig an. „Meinst du das ernst?"Fragte er ihn dann „Natürlich, wenn ich scherzen würde, würde sich das anders anhören."Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Dracos Wangen liefen rosa an. „Danke."Sagte dieser wieder.  
  
Endlich wieder Quidditch! Endlich wieder auf einem Besen sitzen, wie sehr hatte er sich das gewünscht? Er liebte es einfach und das jetzt zu unterrichten, wäre einfach wunderbar. Er war Harry mehr als nur dankbar.  
  
„Geh jetzt erst Mal baden, ich geb dir was zum anziehen und dann gehen wir zu Dumbledore. Der wollte mit dir sprechen."Sagte Harry und stand wieder auf. Er ging zu einem Schrank und nahm eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt, Socken und eine Boxershorts von sich und reichte diese Sachen Draco. „Handtücher findest du im Bad."Sagte er und Draco nickte.  
  
Im Badezimmer zog Draco sich aus. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand, bemerkte er erschrocken wie abgemagert er war. Er hatte sein Geld oder besser gesagt den Kredit bei Tom selten zum Essen genutzt. Er hatte das lieber in Wein investiert. Er ließ Wasser in die Wanne ein und bemerkte, dass Harry Recht hatte, er roch wirklich nicht mehr allzu gut. Früher hätte es das niemals gegeben! Er hatte jeden Tag geduscht, er hätte sich so wie er jetzt war nicht mal unter die Leute getraut und jetzt? Was hatte er erreicht, der Vorzeigeschüler der Slytherins? Nichts hatte er geschafft, rein gar nichts! Er war eine Null, alle hassten ihn... ‚nicht alle nein, Harry nicht...' rief eine Innere Stimme, doch Draco ignorierte sie einfach. Alle hassten ihn! ‚Nein, einer nicht!' Doch alle hassten ihn!! ‚NEIN, EINER HASST DICH NICHT!! DU IN SELBSTMITLEID UNTERGEHENDER DUMMKOPF!!' Wütend schlug Draco mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. Die Stimme hatte Recht, wenn er sich das auch selbst nicht so leicht eingestehen konnte, sie hatte Recht.  
  
Harry saß draußen in seinem Zimmer und hatte sich bereits umgezogen. Seine Haare waren wieder getrocknet und er blätterte in einem alten Fotoalbum, er hatte viele Bilder von Creevey bekommen, als sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten. Harry hatte ihn auch nach Bildern von Draco gefragt. Collin hatte wohl ein wenig verdutzt geguckt, aber ihm von Draco Bilder überlassen, die Harry jetzt durchblätterte. Er begann zu lächeln.  
  
Bild eins – Draco ziemlich sauer, dass Colin in fotografiert hatte.  
  
Bild zwei – Draco noch wütender weil Colin nicht aufhörte in zu fotografieren.  
  
Bild drei – Draco der von Zabini zurück gehalten wurde, damit er Colin nicht schlagen konnte.  
  
Bild vier – Zabini konnte den wütenden Draco nicht mehr halten und dieser ging auf Colin los.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Draco war früher ganz anders gewesen als heute. Er war früher rechthaberisch, arrogant und kaltschnäuzig gewesen. Harry hatte das immer schon imponiert, wenn er es auch nicht zugab.  
  
Die Tür vom Badezimmer ging auf. „Worüber lachst du? Sehe ich so dämlich in deinen Klamotten aus?"Fragte Draco und kam zu ihm herüber. Er war rasiert und seine feuchten Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn. Er hatte Harrys Aftershave benutzt und der Duft drang in Harrys Nase. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Schau mal hier... das Album hab ich von Creevey..."Sagte er und reichte es Draco, der sich setzte und es aufschlug. „Alte Schulfotos."Sagte Harry noch schnell und Draco schlug die erste Seite auf. Harry wusste was diese enthielt. Bilder der Quidditsch-Mannschaften. Auf der nächsten Seite kamen Fotos von Harry... viele Fotos von Harry und er konnte an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er den jungen Harry regelrecht anstarrte. Harry lächelte, Draco war mehr als interessiert an ihm.  
  
Draco begann im Album zu blättern. Die erste Seite schlug er schnell um. Die Quidditschteams, hatten ihm zu gewunken. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Quidditsch hatte er geliebt. Damals war die Welt, seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Danach kamen Fotos von Harry. Harry war gerade mal 13 auf einem der Bilder und dennoch blickte er ihn fasziniert an. Er erinnerte sich, dass er auch schon in seiner Schulzeit verrückt nach diesen Augen gewesen war. Natürlich hatte er das alles mit seiner verachtenden Anti- Harry-Art überspielt. Das wäre auch ziemlich peinlich gewesen, wenn das jemand raus gefunden hätte. Er blätterte weiter, dort sah er Bilder der Quidditch-WM. Er schlug noch eine Seite um und musste stocken. Harry hatte Fotos von ihm in seinem Album! Er hatte ihn doch immer gehasst, warum hatte er Bilder von ihm in seinem Album? War doch mehr als nur Hilfsbereitschaft dahinter? War er vielleicht doch an ihm als Mensch interessiert? Er hatte vier Fotos von ihm. „Warum hast du Bilder von mir?"„Warum nicht? Du gehörst zu meiner Schulzeit, wie Quidditch... wenn diese Bilder auch nicht sehr freundlich sind."Sagte Harry lachend. Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Aber dieser Creevey konnte auch nerven."„Ja das weiß ich, von mir hat der mindestens 1000 Fotos geschossen, wenn das reicht."Harry blickte in Dracos blaue Augen und konnte sehen, dass es ihm ein wenig besser ging.  
  
„Draco, ich will dir wirklich nur helfen."Sagte er und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf das Knie seines Gegenübers. Draco zuckte kurz zurück, doch dann blickte er in Harrys Augen. Seine schönen grünen Augen blickten ihn verständnisvoll an. Was war da zwischen ihnen? Harrys Augen schienen ihn anzuziehen, näher und näher und auch Harry beugte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Nasenspitzen hätten sich beinahe berührt, als Draco zurück schreckte. Was tat er da?! „Ähm... Harry... was wird das wenn's fertig ist?"Fragte Draco und blickte mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu Harry. „Ich würde mal sagen..."Ja was würde er sagen? Würde er sagen, ein Kuss...? Sollte er es wirklich aussprechen? Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass er Draco nicht egal war und bevor er noch überlegen konnte „...ein Kuss."Hörte er sich sagen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er das wirklich laut ausgesprochen? Draco blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.  
  
„Ein Kuss? Du wolltest mich... ähm... küssen?"„Also eigentlich... ja wollte, ich, was solls... jetzt ist es raus. Ich wollte dich küssen."Sagte Harry und stand auf. Er konnte und wollte Dracos Blick jetzt nicht ertragen.  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht... dass du, na ja dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst."Hörte er Draco leise sprechen. Es lag keine Wut und kein Hohn in seiner Stimme. Konnte er ihm trauen? Dieses eine Mal würde ihm gerne vertrauen, er sprach ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das ist nicht erst seit gestern so... eigentlich ging es mir immer schon so."Er ließ den Kopf hängen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er hörte Draco aufstehen und spürte die Wärme des anderen Körpers direkt hinter sich. Draco legte beide Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. Er blickte nun direkt in Dracos Augen und sah darin Überraschung und etwas das man vielleicht als Freude identifizieren könnte. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"Fragte Draco ihn und Harry lachte leise auf „Hättest du dich nicht lächerlich über mich gemacht? Außerdem Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter... das Dreamteam schlecht hin."„Aber ich... ich hätte... nein, vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich wäre vermutlich nicht in der Lage gewesen das so aufzunehmen wie heute. Aber Harry, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt das jetzt zu sagen, mir ging es genauso."„Meinst du dass Ernst?"„Ja. Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher. Diese ganze Sache mit meinem Vater hat mir gezeigt, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist. Wenn es auch schwer war das einzusehen."  
  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Draco Malfoy, schüttete sein Herz aus, vor allem war er überrascht, dass Draco überhaupt eins besaß. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder."Sagte er leise und blickte in diese Augen, die ihn anfunkelnden. Dann wie von selbst, näherte er sich Dracos Lippen. Diesmal zog Draco sich nicht zurück, auch er wollte es, wollte Harrys Lippen auf seinen spüren. Dann endlich, es schien wie eine Erlösung für beide, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Draco schloss seine Augen und genoss einfach dieses wunderbare Gefühl das ihn durchfuhr. Es breitete sich blitzschnell aus und alles andere um ihn herum schien zu verschwinden, was jetzt zählte, was wirklich wichtig war... das war Harry. Harry Potter, der ihn aus seiner eigenen alkoholisierten Welt gerettet hatte! Harry Potter, der ihn aufgenommen hatte wie einen Freund! Harry Potter, der ihn von seinen Schulden befreit hatte! Harry Potter, der sein Leben schon zum zweiten Mal total verändert hatte.  
  
Dracos Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Taille und er drückte ihn an sich. Harry hatte seine Arme um Dracos Hals geschlungen und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft die er selbst nicht kannte. Die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Diese Leidenschaft schien ihn fast komplett einzunehmen und von hier weg zu tragen. In seinen Arm hielt er Draco, seinen Traummann, den den er immer hatte haben wollen aber nie bekommen hatte. Harrys Lippen öffneten sich und er umspielte mit seiner Zunge Dracos Lippen. Draco war sofort bereit Harrys Zunge aufzunehmen. Ihn einzulassen und ihn zu spüren.  
  
Als sich Harry mit gerötetem Gesicht zurückzog, kam das Draco ziemlich schmerzlich vor. „Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen, der wartet schon auf uns."Sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und blickte ihm traurig in die Augen. Draco lächelte und antwortete „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!" 


	3. Menschen ändern sich

Kapitel 3 Menschen ändern sich  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro. Harry hätte gerne nach Dracos Hand gegriffen, doch hier über die Flure Hogwarts händchenhaltend mit einem anderem Mann zu schlendern, war wohl keine besonders gute Idee. Nein, das würde er sich wohl verkneifen müssen. Am liebsten wäre er nicht gegangen, hätte ihn nicht losgelassen und wäre in diesem wunderbaren Kuss versunken. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck, er musste. Bevor sie jedoch am Büro des Schulleiters ankamen, trafen sie auf Snape.  
  
„Potter und Malfoy! Die zwei Rivalen vereint, wie überaus reizend!"Sagte er und betonte dabei ausdrücklich die Worte Rivalen und reizend. Er blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry der nun schon lange keine Angst mehr vor Snape hatte antwortete gelassen „Ach Sev, Draco bekommt das, was du immer haben wolltest. Pech für dich mein Alter."Draco sah verwundert zu Harry und dann in Richtung Snape. Dieser schien kurz vorm Ausrasten zu sein. Plötzlich spürte er Harrys Arm auf seiner Schulter und Harry sagte wieder etwas, worüber Draco sehr erstaunt war „Sieh es endlich ein, ich stehe nicht auf ältere Männer."Und zum guten Schluss drückte er Draco noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
„Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein! Natürlich... für eine Nacht war ich dir gut genug und dann kommt Malfoy und der große Potter muss springen."Sagte Snape und rauschte wütend davon. Draco sah ihm mit weit aufgerissen Augen nach und blickte dann verständnislos zu Harry „Was war das da eben bitte?" Fragte er ihn und er spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das wohl Eifersucht hieß.  
  
„Ach lange Geschichte und jede Menge Alkohol... aber er konnte nicht verstehen, dass ich nicht mehr von ihm wollte... Draco..."Und er nahm seinen Arm von Dracos Schulter um sich vor ihn zu stellen und ihm in seine Augen zu sehen. Draco blickte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht an „Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, das war einmal und mehr nicht... ich wollte nichts von ihm, weil mein Herz bereits dir gehörte... immer gehört hat und immer gehören wird."Sagte Harry und lächelte. Dann streichelte er tröstend mit seiner Hand über Dracos Wange und Draco griff sofort danach. Er hielt sie fest und blickte in Harrys Augen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt auf der Stelle geküsst... dieses magnetische Gefühl war auf einmal wieder da, dass ihn näher und näher... „Nicht hier, Draco."Sagte Harry und Draco nickte. Natürlich konnten sie sich das nicht erlauben.  
  
„Meinst du Snape wird seinen Mund halten?"„Klar, denn wenn nicht... gibt's einiges was ich über ihn ausplaudern könnte..."Und Harry lachte heimtückisch „Das musst du mir mal irgendwann erzählen..."Sagte Draco der jetzt auch wieder lächelte und sie gingen weiter. Es gib wirklich etwas, dass Harry über Snape wusste, aber dieses Geheimnis auszuplaudern, würde er ihm üebrlassen.  
  
Das Gespräch bei Dumbledore war gut verlaufen, aber Draco war froh als er das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatte. Dumbledore wollte Draco noch eine zweite Chance geben, dafür war er dankbar, aber dennoch spürte Draco die ganze Zeit über immer noch ein wenig Misstrauen. Harry hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er sich Dumbledores Vertrauen erarbeiten müsste und das er dies auch schaffen würde. Natürlich! Draco glaubte wenigstens wieder ein klein wenig an sich. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er hatte das alte Zimmer von Hooch bekommen. Er war eigentlich ganz froh wieder hier zu sein und dann wiederum erinnerte ihn soviel an seine Schulzeit, eine glückliche und unbeschwerte Zeit. Eine Zeit in der er noch jemand gewesen war. In der die Menschen noch Respekt vor ihm hatten. Das lag schon einige Jahre zurück. Natürlich war er froh, dass er endlich seine Liebe zu Harry ausleben konnte, aber andererseits, das brachte wieder Probleme mit sich. Sie würden aufpassen müssen, dass ihnen niemand begegnete... Außerdem war ihm diese ganze Sache mit Snape nicht wirklich geheuer.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Draco durch ein Klopfen gestört. „JA?"Rief er und von draußen hörte er „Ich bins, Harry."Er stand widerwillig auf und ging zur Tür. Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wollte Draco erst einmal einen Moment alleine sein und sie hatten sich wieder für 19 Uhr verabredet. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 19:15 Uhr war. Er öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Hallo Harry. Wollen wir irgendwas unternehmen? Mir fällt hier die Decke auf den Kopf."Sagte er ein wenig gelangweilt und Harry nickte „Ich wollte dich gerade fragen ob du Lust hast nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Hermine und Ron werden auch dort hin kommen."„Weasley und Granger?!"Fragte Draco entsetzt zurück. „Ach komm schon... es wird sicher nicht so schlimm werden."Sagte Harry und griff nach Dracos Hand „Ohne dich wird es nur halb so schön sein."Sagte er und setzte einen Blick auf, dem Draco nicht widerstehen konnte. „Also schön. Wissen die denn, dass ich mitkomme?"Fragte er neugierig. „Nein, ich sagte nur das ich meinen Freund mitbringen werde." „Ähm... die beiden wissen das du auf Männer stehst?"Fragte er ein wenig verblüfft „Klar, sind doch meine besten Freunde. Übrigens sind die beiden jetzt verheiratet."Sagte er lächelnd. „Man dann gibt's ja noch mehr Weasleys... ob ich das verkraften werde."„Sei nicht so gehässig..."Sagte Harry und knuffte Draco in die Seite „Au, das tut weh... sei nicht so grob zu mir."Sagte er gespielt und dann „Harry?"„Ja?"„Meinst du sie werden das verstehen, dass zwischen uns?"Er wurde ernst und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen und da gibt's nur eins, wir müssen es herausfinden."  
  
So machten sich die beiden auf nach Hogsmeade. Sie betraten die drei Besen und an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke konnte man schon Rons Rotschopf sehen, sowie Hermines Lockenmähne. „Komm, jetzt werden wir sehen, was sie davon halten werden."Sagte Harry nervös und zog Draco mit sich, der am liebsten gleich wieder gegangen wäre.  
  
„Hallo Hermine, hallo Ron! Ich glaube meinen Freund brauch ich euch nicht vorstellen oder?"Sagte er und zog einen ziemlich widerwilligen Draco hinter sich vor. Ron klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und er stammelte solche Laute wie „aba...aba....da..."ihm gleichen Augenblick riss Hermine die Augen auf, schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und quiekte Laut vor entsetzen.  
  
„Ich freu mich auch euch zu sehen. Übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit."Sagte Draco ein wenig verärgert über diese anstandslose Begrüßung. Missmutig ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
  
„Na kommt schon ihr beiden... Gebt ihm eine Chance, er hat sich verändert." Sagte Harry und wollte diese peinliche Situation mit einem Lachen überspielen, doch er merkte dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Irgendwann stammelte Ron „Aber... es war ja schon ein Schock das du auf Männer stehst, aber Draco... Malfoy... ich versteh das nicht..."„Ich auch nicht."Setzte Hermine sprachlos hinzu. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass ihr es nicht verstehen würdet, aber es ist nun mal so. Ihr müsst es akzeptieren..."Harry machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter „oder unsere nächsten Treffen werden nicht mehr stattfinden, denn ohne Draco gehe ich nirgendwo hin."„Ist das dein Ernst?! Du willst unsere Freundschaft für Malfoy opfern?"Fragte Ron entsetzt, ihm war ganz egal ob Draco das hörte, da dieser oft genug seine Familie beleidigt hatte.  
  
„Hör mal Ron, ich bin endlich mit dem Mann zusammen, mit dem ich zusammen sein wollte. Ich liebe ihn und das nicht erst seit gestern. Außerdem treffen wir uns einmal im Monat, hast du dich nicht mal gefragt was ich den ganzen Monat sonst so mache? Du hast es gut, du hast deine Familie, du hast Hermine und wen habe ich? Denk doch auch mal ein bisschen an mich. Ich hasse es alleine zu sein."Sagte Harry traurig darüber das seine Freunde so reagieren. Er blickte zu Draco hinüber, der sich das ganze leise mitangehört hatte. Er konnte sehen wie sauer Draco war, dennoch hielt er sich zurück und sagte nichts. „Harry, ich kann verstehen dass du nicht alleine sein willst... aber warum mit dem?"Fragte Ron und sein Finger zeigte in Dracos Richtung.  
  
„Weasley, es reicht jetzt! Ich weiß wir haben viel Ärger gehabt, aber ich bin nicht mehr so! Von euch hat sich doch niemand dafür interessiert wie ich wirklich bin oder war, nein ihr habt den Namen Malfoy gehört und schon war es aus. Niemand hat daran gedacht, jeder meint immer nur weil mein Vater böse ist sei ich es auch, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht böse. Natürlich war ich gemein zu euch, aber verdammt noch mal, wir waren Kinder!"Sagte Draco leise und hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht gleich los zu brüllen.  
  
„Du ja irgendwo hast Recht, es tut mir leid. Wir sollten dir wenigstens ne Chance geben."Lenkte Hermine ein, die ebenfalls sah dass Draco sauer war und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob er eben wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.  
  
„Hermine, ich möchte mich zuerst entschuldigen für das was ich dir immer an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich weiß es war nicht sehr nett, aber weißt du wenn man von anderen in eine bestimmte Sparte gepresst wird, dann verhält man sich auch so, wie sie es von einem erwarten. Also habe ich mich wie ein Malfoy verhalten und erst viel später festgestellt, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg war."Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Harry griff nach seiner Hand. Draco genoss dieses Gefühl und lächelte Harry zu. Irgendwie war es komisch hier in der Öffentlichkeit so händchenhaltend zu sitzen, aber er wollte jetzt, dass Harry ihm nahe war.  
  
„Also schön, ich werde mich auch zurück halten. Ich denke wir sollten einfach mal über alles sprechen, vielleicht gibt's dann ja doch noch eine Chance für uns alle."Sagte Ron und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür, denn er wusste wie schwer es diesem Sturkopf fiel mal nachzugeben, doch gegen Hermine hatte er keine Chance. Sie hatte eindeutig die Hosen an in dieser Beziehung.  
  
„Danke, ich werde mich bemühen, dass ich wenigstens einen Teil gut machen kann von dem was ich bereits alles zerstört habe."Sagte Draco und Harry war überrascht, dass auch er so einsichtig war. Er freute sich und glaubte, dass Draco doch seinen Rat sich mehr zu bemühen angenommen hatte. Dann trat Schweigen ein und Harry blickte von einem zum anderen. Dann sagte er „Draco wird als Lehrer in Hogwarts anfangen, Quidditch."Und dann unterhielten sich alle vier angeregt.  
  
Gegen 1:00 Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und Ron und Hermine mussten zugeben, dass man sich auch ganz normal mit Draco unterhalten konnte und stellten fest, so schlimm war er nun doch nicht.  
  



	4. Unglaubliche Wahrheit

Okay, ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für eure netten Kommentare, jetzt will ich euch auch nicht länger warten lassen... weiß ja wie das ist... g hier ist Kapitel 4, über Kommentare würde ich mich wieder sehr freuen! Bye Mary  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Unglaubliche Wahrheit  
  
Zurück im Schloss ging Harry noch bis zu Dracos Tür. „Willst du rein kommen?"Fragte Draco ein wenig schüchtern, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen. Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt."Draco nickte und war auch ein wenig erleichtert. Das war alles neu für ihn, doch für Harry schien es nichts neues mehr zu sein. Draco hatte zwar schon mit ein paar Frauen geschlafen, aber nie mit einem Mann und doch begehrte er Männer mehr als alles andere, ganz besonders den jungen Mann vor ihm, mit diesen herrlichen grünen Augen.  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss und ging davon. Draco sah ihm noch lange nach... er liebte ihn... noch nie hatte jemand solche Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper und ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Das musste einfach Liebe sein und Harry war für ihn die Gestalt der Liebe, die Liebe in Person und sein Herz schlug schneller, seine Wangen röteten sich. Niemals mochte er wieder ohne ihn sein. Natürlich hatte er Harry schon vorher gemocht, doch irgendwie waren diese Gefühle nie so stark gewesen. Niemals! Nach dem Harry schon einige Zeit in der Dunkelheit des Schlosses verschwunden war, ging Draco in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Guten Abend, Draco."Draco drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Snape saß in einem der Ledersessel vor dem Kamin. „Setz dich."Sagte er und wies mit seiner Hand auf den anderen Sessel. „Was wollen sie von mir? Außerdem ist dies mein Zimmer, ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihnen Einlass gewährt zu haben."Sagte Draco empört und setzte sich nicht.  
  
„Setz dich, wir haben etwas zu bereden."Sagte Snape und Draco spürte, dass etwas in seiner Stimme lag, was er als ungefährlich einstufte. Draco setzte sich letztendlich doch, nicht ohne einmal tief einzuatmen, damit Snape hörte, dass ihm das ganze Spielchen gar nicht gefiel.  
  
„Was gibt's?"Fragte er dann genervt in Snapes Richtung und bemerkte, dass diesem die Hände zitterten. Draco, der das bei Snape nicht kannte betrachtete sich den Rest. Was war los mit ihm? Er war so nervös, irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Warum war Snape nervös?  
  
„Es gibt etwas über das ich mit dir reden muss. Es fällt mir nicht leicht und ich schleppe es schon seit langem mit mir herum."Sagte er dann und seine Hände verkrampften sich. „Schießen sie los, sonst kippen sie hier noch um und sterben an nem Herzinfarkt so nervös wie sie sind."„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, wird sicher ziemlich viel in deinem Leben ändern."Sagte er und Draco verstand nur noch Bahnhof. „Hast du dich nicht manchmal gefragt, warum du so anders bist als dein Vater?"Fragte er dann leise und Draco wurde ernst. Was wollte Snape von ihm. „Doch, manchmal schon. Meine Mutter meinte immer ich würde nach ihr kommen."Snape lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Narzissa hatte recht, Merlin sei Dank. Sie sagte immer du würdest nach ihr kommen und nicht nach... nach..."„Nicht nach Vater, das weiß ich, kommen sie doch endlich mal zum Punkt."„Was auch gut so war."Sagte Snape und Draco wusste nicht, was dieser Mann von ihm wollte. „Ja das weiß ich alles... aber warum..."„... Lucius hätte uns umgebracht."Sagte Snape. „Was bitte soll das heißen?" Fragte Draco entsetzt und er spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. „Draco, Lucius ist nicht dein richtiger Vater."Sagte er leise und blickte Draco in die Augen.  
  
„WAS?"Fragte dieser und war aufgesprungen. „Das ist nicht wahr! Niemals!" Schrie er Snape an und griff ihn am Kragen. Snape der immer noch sehr nervös war sagte leise „Doch das ist es. Es tut mir leid."Sagte er und Draco ließ ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Sessel sinken. Dann trat er an den Kamin, lehnte sich mit seinem Arm dagegen und legte seinen Kopf auf den Arm. „Und wer ist dann mein richtiger Vater?"Fragte Draco doch irgendwie konnte er sich die Antwort schon denken. Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch „Ich bin dein Vater."Sagte er dann leise. „Warum erzählen.... erzählst du mir das erst jetzt? Wo warst du dann in den letzten Jahren für mich?! Ich meine Lucius sitzt in Askaban und ich hätte wirklich jemanden gebraucht! Wo warst du da?! Und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass du mein Vater bist?! Dann hättest du das auch für dich behalten können und jetzt lass mich alleine!"Schrie Draco und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Snape stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, ich konnte es dir nicht früher sagen, er hätte deiner Mutter etwas angetan!"Sagte Snape und Draco antwortete „Dann hättest du dich wenigstens um mich kümmern können, als ich dich gebraucht habe. Stattdessen musste Harry kommen! Verschwinde jetzt! Ich will allein sein!" Und das nächste was er hörte war als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Das war doch unmöglich! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?! Seine Mutter und Snape und Snape war sein Vater? Natürlich wenn er seinen Charakter so mit Lucius verglich, hatte er eigentlich nicht so viel von ihm. Er hatte fast alles von seiner Mutter geerbt. Er konnte das nicht glauben!  
  
In den letzten zwei Tagen war soviel passiert. Draco spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Natürlich er war früher oft gemein gewesen, aber hatte er soviel Pech wirklich verdient? Er schien das Pech einfach gepachtet zu haben. Sollte er zu Harry gehen? Sollte er Harry von dieser Sache erzählen? Nein, besser blieb er hier... aber hier war er allein... er war Snapes Sohn? Nein das war unmöglich... niemals war das möglich, aber warum sollte er ihn so anlügen. Draco lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Er musste jetzt etwas trinken... er brauchte wenigstens ein Glas Whiskey oder Wein oder... er brauchte irgendwas zum Trinken. Während er mit Harry zusammen war, hatte er kein Bedürfnis danach gehabt, doch jetzt... er würde durchdrehen, er wurde nervös. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche.  
  
Dort angekommen fuhr er einige Hauselfen an, ihm eine Flasche Whiskey zu geben und vielleicht auch noch Wein oder so etwas. Mit drei Flaschen Wein und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey verließ er die Küche.  
  
Wieder in seinem Zimmer, machte er sich nicht mal die Mühe ein Glas zu nehmen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, die Flasche war entkorkt und sofort führte er sie zum Hals. Das tat gut. Endlich war er wieder ruhiger, normal und er trank einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
Warum hatte Snape ihm das gesagt? Er hätte es für sich behalten sollen. Was sollte er denn jetzt mit dieser Information. Er war mit Lucius aufgewachsen. Lucius war sein Vater. Er starrte ins Feuer. Snape war nicht sein Vater, vielleicht sein Erzeuger aber nicht sein Vater. Auch wenn Lucius ein Verbrecher war, er war immer noch Dracos Vater und das würde er bleiben so lange er lebte. Er trank wieder einen Schluck Wein und als er die erste Flasche in fast 15 Minuten leer hatte, machte sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm breit.  
  
Harry war in seinem Zimmer angekommen. Er war glücklich. Seine Freunde hatten Draco akzeptiert und es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Harry war jetzt endlich nicht mehr allein. Er zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Er war müde und gähnte. Dann kuschelte er sich in seine Bettdecke, doch zum Einschlafen sollte er nicht kommen. Es klopfte. Harry huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, war Draco ihm nachgekommen? Wollte er doch bei Harry sein? Harry ging zur Tür und als er öffnete, stand vor ihm nicht Draco sondern Snape.  
  
„Severus, was willst du hier?"Fragte er gähnend und Snape erwiderte nur „Kann ich rein kommen? Ich glaube ich hab was dummes getan."Sagte er leise. Harry erkannte sofort, dass Snape es ernst meinte, deshalb strich er den Satz den er ihm am liebsten jetzt gesagt hätte aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist los?"Fragte er stattdessen und ließ Snape hinein. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt."Sagte Snape. „Du hast was?!"Fuhr Harry ihn erschrocken an. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte, dass er es endlich weiß."Sagte Snape wieder und hatte sich auf einem der Sessel niedergelassen. Die gleichen Sessel, die auch bei Draco im Zimmer standen. „Warum hast du das getan? Ich meine wäre es nicht besser gewesen zu schweigen? Sonst rückst du mit der Sprache nicht raus, aber das plapperst du munter aus. Du hättest wenigstens warten sollen, bis er in einer stabileren Verfassung ist."Sagte Harry entsetzt und setzte sich gegenüber von Snape auf den anderen Sessel.  
  
Harry hatte zufällig nach dieser Liebesnacht mit Snape, die eigentlich sehr angenehm gewesen war, aber für Harry nur ein Abenteuer, einen Brief von Narzissa an Snape gefunden. Er dachte ihm wäre das Pergament aus der Tasche gefallen und er hatte es gelesen. Es war ein Brief in dem Narzissa Snape schrieb, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete und das sie beide nur hoffen konnten, dass dieses Kind nach ihr kam. Lucius Wut wäre sicherlich grenzenlos gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie geschrieben, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen könnten. Snape hatte ihn dabei erwischt und ihn zuerst mal zusammen gestaucht, doch dann hatte er Harry alles erzählt und war insgeheim froh gewesen endlich mal diesen ganzen Schlamassel loszuwerden. Snape hatte von Harrys Rettungsaktion für Draco gehört und hatte ihm auch geholfen wo er konnte. Er hatte aber mit Harry vereinbart, dass sie nie darüber sprechen würden und das Draco nichts davon erfahren sollte.  
  
„Man, das ist jetzt aber nicht wirklich toll."Sagte Harry und stöhnte auf. Er machte sich Sorgen um Draco, aber er konnte Snape in dieser Verfassung auch nicht alleine lassen. Hatte er eigentlich „Kummerkasten"auf der Stirn stehen? Immer kam jeder zu ihm...  
  
„Ja ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen... aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ich ihn heute Nachmittag gesehen habe... ich musste es ihm einfach sagen."Sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man, das ist wirklich schlecht, wie hat er reagiert?"Fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Er hat mich aus seinem Zimmer geworfen."Antwortete er und rieb sich die Augen mit der rechten Hand. „Sev, ich spreche mit ihm, mehr kann ich aber im Augenblick nicht tun. Du solltest ihm jetzt besser Zeit geben und ihm nicht so oft über die Füße laufen."Sagte Harry und Severus nickte. Er stand auf und Harry brachte ihn zur Tür. „Ich rede mit ihm, dass verspreche ich dir." Sagte er noch einmal, bevor er die Tür schloss. Sollte er zu Draco gehen? Vielleicht war es aber besser, wenn er jetzt erst einmal alleine war. Harry hätte doch heute Abend bei ihm bleiben sollen, dann wäre dieser Fehler nicht passiert.  
  
Er legte sich wieder zurück ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch bei den ganzen Gedanken über Draco konnte er kein Auge mehr zu tun. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er wurde immer unruhiger und so gegen 6:00 Uhr morgens, nachdem er nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, machte er sich auf in Richtung Dracos Zimmer.  
  
Wie würde es ihm wohl gehen? Hoffentlich ging es ihm mittlerweile ein wenig besser. Hoffentlich... Harry war müde, doch er war sich sicher bevor er nicht wusste wie es Draco ging, würde er nicht schlafen können. Endlich erreichte er Dracos Tür. Er klopfte, doch von drin hörte er niemanden. Schlief Draco vielleicht doch? Er klopfte noch einmal. Nichts. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, diese war überraschenderweise nicht abgeschlossen. Als er eintrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild, dass er lieber nicht gesehen hätte.  
  
Draco lag auf dem Boden, neben ihm 3 leere Weinflaschen und eine leere Whiskey Flasche. Hatte er das ganze Zeug selbst getrunken? Harry rannte zu ihm, weg war seine Müdigkeit nun machte sich Angst in ihm breit. Angst diesen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.  
  
„Draco?!"Rief Harry und schlug ihm rechts und links an die Wange. Nichts geschah. „DRACO?!"Schrie er jetzt und Tränen füllten seine Augen. Er fühlte seinen Puls, ja er lebte noch. Wenigstens ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Harry zog Draco Richtung Bad. Draco war schwerer als er gedacht hatte, doch er selbst spürte Kräfte in sich die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. „Was hast du nur getan?"Fragte er leise, doch natürlich ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
  
Endlich im Bad angekommen, hievte er Dracos Oberkörper nach vorne über die Badewanne. Er drehte das Wasser auf und griff nach der Handdusche. Er hielt sie Draco über den Kopf, während er immer wieder und wieder sagte „Draco, komm zu dir... komm endlich zu dir."Harry wusste nicht was er sonst tun sollte. Er hatte ja schließlich keine Erfahrung in solchen Sachen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er keine Zeit hatte jemanden holen zu gehen. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Harrys Tränen kannten keine Grenzen mehr. Sie liefen ihm fast wie Sturzbäche die Wangen hinunter. Warum hatte er ihn bloß alleine gelassen. Warum war nicht bei ihm geblieben und warum hatte dieser Idiot Snape ihm diese Sache auch erzählt und ihn dann auch noch alleine gelassen?! Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Husten von Draco und drehte das Wasser ab. „Draco? Kannst du mich hören?"Rief er sofort, doch bevor Draco antworten konnte übergab er sich in die Badewanne. Der beißende Geruch von Erbrochenen stieg Harry in die Hase und er verzog das Gesicht. „Harry?" Fragte eine leise heisere Stimme. "Ich bin hier. Was hast du bloß getan?" Fragte Harry und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen Weg. Wieder übergab sich Draco und stöhnte leise „Ich glaub ich sterbe..."„Nein das wirst du nicht... allerdings hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt!"Sagte Harry und seufzte. „Ich sterbe..."Stöhnte Draco und übergab sich ein drittes Mal. „Ach Draco warum machst du denn so was?"Doch er antwortete nicht. Harry überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte... sollte er ihn ins Bett legen... sollte er noch ein wenig warten... aber Draco wäre sicher froh, wenn er endlich im Bett lag. Er wollte ihn gerade hoch heben, als Draco erneute zuckte... doch es kam nichts mehr. Nur noch ein wenig Magensäure. Dracos Gesicht war rot... Harry atmete tief durch „Komm ich schaff dich ins Bett." Er schob seine Hände unter Dracos Achseln und bugsierte ihn wieder nach oben. Er legte sich Dracos Arm um seine Schulter und schob ihn wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Harry war wirklich fertig, warum tat Draco sich das nur an? Er wusste doch genau wie schlimm es ihm hinter ging... jeden Falls wenn er sich so betrank. Was hatte er jetzt davon? Gar nichts, vielleicht ne Alkoholvergiftung aber sonst nichts... „Warum machst du das..."Fragte er wieder, natürlich bekam er immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
Okay, wie fandet ihr es? Freue mich schon auf eure Rückmeldung. Übrigens, das nächste Kapitel heißt „Gemischte Gefühle"g 


	5. Gemischte Gefühle

Oki, ihr Lieben, viele Dank für die netten Kommis... hier geht's weiter und natürlich freue ich mich über weitere Kommentare von euch g Viel Spaß beim Lesen... g  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Gemischte Gefühle  
  
Endlich hatte Harry es zu dem großen Bett geschafft. Er legte Draco hinein, zog ihm die Schuhe aus. Dann als nächstes seine Hose, das war gar nicht so einfach, den Pulli sollte er anbehalten, damit er nicht kalt bekam. Harry zog die Decke unter ihm heraus und deckte ihn zu. Draco lag vor ihm und schien zu schlafen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wollte ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Aber vielleicht hatte Snape noch was von diesem Wundermittel.  
  
Er lief durch den Korridor. Er musste sich beeilen. Er wollte nicht das Draco lange alleine war. Wäre er gestern bei ihm gewesen, wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen. Der Weg zu Snapes Büro kam ihm unendlich lange vor. So lange brauchte er doch sonst nicht, bis er dort war... Tränen stiegen ihm wieder in die Augen. Warum tat er sich das an... ganz einfach er liebte diesen Mann, daher musste er ihm helfen. Es würde vermutlich nicht einfach werden, doch er würde es schaffen. Er würde es schaffen, immerhin war er Harry Potter und hatte schon Voldemort besiegt, warum sollte er nicht auch das schaffen?  
  
Endlich erreichte er Snapes Büro. Er klopfte und trat ein. Snape saß gerade über einem Buch und schrieb dort etwas hinein. Als er Harry zu Harry herüber sah, bemerkte er dessen gerötete Augen. „Was ist los?"Fragte er und sah ihn neugierig an. „Draco... er hat... na ja er hat wieder getrunken und das diesmal richtig... hast du noch was von dem Zeug."„Wie viel hat er getrunken und was?"Fragte Snape besorgt „Drei Flaschen Wein und 1 Flasche Feuerwhiskey."Sagte Harry leise und Snape riss die Augen auf „Und er lebt noch... ich glaube ich wäre tot, wenn ich das gesoffen hätte."„Ja, das weiß ich auch... sag mal hast du jetzt noch was davon??"Fragte Harry verärgert. „Ja, aber bei der Menge... hilft das nicht, dass muss er jetzt durchstehen. Meinst... ich kann... zu ihm..."„Ich denke du solltest besser warten... ich meine immerhin war es wohl deswegen. Ich werde zuerst mit ihm reden und dann sag ich dir Bescheid."„Warum tut er nur so etwas?"„Das wüsste ich auch, gern aber diese Frage kann ich auch an dich stellen, warum hast du ihm das auch gesagt? Ich meine leben nur Idioten hier auf diesem Planeten? Einer versäuft fast sein Leben und der andere plaudert mal munter aus, dass er eigentlich sein richtiger Vater ist... also ich verstehe wirklich nicht was mit euch zwei los ist!"Sagte Harry und drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und ließ einen sprachlosen Snape zurück.  
  
Harry liebte Draco, doch es ärgerte ihn auch was er getan hatte. Gerade war Harry so glücklich mit ihm... warum tat er so etwas? Harrys Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und er sah nur noch verschwommen wo er eigentlich hin lief. Er zog seine Brille aus und wischte sich seine Tränen weg. Er war wütend. Eine unheimlich Wut baute sich in ihm auf. War er eigentlich der, der hier alle Probleme für jeden lösen musste? Scherte sich eigentlich mal jemand darum wie es ihm ging? Nein niemand. Damals war es auch so gewesen, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt ob er es tun wollte... jeder hatte es aber stillschweigend erwartet! Ja, das war von seiner Geburt an klar gewesen... aber warum hätte nicht auch ein anderer gegen ihn Kämpfen können? Wut... er kochte jetzt vor Wut... Er nahm sein Brille und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand... dann schrie er „KÜMMERT ES EIGENTLICH ÜBERHAUPT JEMANDEN WIE ES MIR GEHT???"Er sank auf seine Knie... und weinte.... weinte wegen Draco... weinte wegen sich selbst...  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte neben sich „Oculus reparo!"Dann reichte eine alte Hand ihm die Brille. „Harry ich habe mir damals Sorgen um dich gemacht und jetzt tu ich es auch. Glaub mir, ich hätte dir gerne diese Last von den Schultern genommen."Sagte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme. Harry nahm seine Brille mit zitternder Hand und setzte sie auf. Dann stellte er sich wieder. „Entschuldigen sie... aber ich war so wütend."Dumbledore nickte „Harry, ich kann verstehen dass du wütend bist. Aber niemand außer dir hätte Voldemort besiegen können."„Das haben sie mir immer gesagt... das weiß ich!"Sagte Harry mürrisch. Dumbledore nickte erneut und betrachtete ihn „Was ist noch mit dir? Ich meine das ist doch nicht das einzige was dir fehlt, oder?"Fragte er und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist alles bestens."Sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in Dracos Zimmer.  
  
Dumbledore blieb zurück. Was war nur mit Harry in den letzten Jahren los? Früher hatte Harry nie so auf ihn reagiert, doch seit dem 5. Schuljahr war ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr das Beste. Es hatte einen Knacks bekommen und er war selbst nicht ganz unschuldig daran.  
  
Harry immer noch wütend ging zurück zu Dracos Zimmer. Als er eintrat hörte er ein leises Stöhnen von Draco. Er setze sich ans Bett und sah auf ihn hinab. Er spürte ein Stechen in seiner Brust. Es tat ihm weh, Draco so zu sehn.  
  
Draco schlief fast 2 Tage an einem Stück durch, im Gegensatz zu Harry, der immer nur darauf wartete, dass Draco endlich wach wurde. Doch irgendwann war Harry auf einem der Sessel doch eingeschlafen. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn, er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Augen offen zu halten. Sie waren ihm einfach zu gefallen. Er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. So merkte er nicht, dass Draco langsam aufwachte.  
  
Als Draco die Augen öffnete, drehte sich noch alles. Ihm war hundeelend und am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle gestorben. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf trug nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Er schloss wieder seine Augen, doch auch das half nicht. Das Schwindelgefühl wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf weichen. Diesmal hatte er wirklich zugeschlagen. Er wusste, er war wirklich haarscharf an der Grenze einer Alkoholvergiftung gewesen. Es war eindeutig viel zu viel gewesen, doch er wusste noch genau den Grund, warum er das getan hatte. Dieser Gedanke ließ noch mehr Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Dann blickte er zu den Sesseln vor seinem Kamin und sah Harry dort schlafend. War er die ganze Zeit hier gewesen? Hatte er die ganze Zeit nach ihm geschaut? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen. Draco wollte aufstehen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war unerträglich. Dennoch musste er einfach zu Harry gehen. Er wollte mit ihm sprechen.  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, er atmetet tief durch. Er kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit und drehte sich langsam nach links und stellte beiden Füße auf den Boden. Dann stellte er sich langsam. Er hielt sich am Bett fest, es war gar nicht so einfach. Seine Knie waren schwach, er wackelte ein wenig, bevor er wieder zurück aufs Bett fiel. Er konnte noch nicht aufstehen. Es war noch zu viel, sein Körper war zu geschwächt. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder angetan? Er hatte schon öfter einen Kater gehabt, aber das hier setzte allem die Krone auf. Das war das schlimmste, was er je durchgemacht hatte. Nach diesem gescheiterten Versuch auf zu stehen, legte er sich dann wieder in sein Bett. Er seufzte.  
  
Als ob er in den letzten Jahre noch nicht genug mitgemacht hatte. Jetzt musste noch jemand kommen und ihm erzählen, Lucius sei nicht sein richtiger Vater! Wie absurd. Aber wo er so darüber nachdachte... er hatte leider sein Elternhaus verkauft, er konnte unmöglich dort noch nach Beweisen suchen. Er legte seinen Unterarm auf seinen Kopf. Er würde jetzt gerne mit Harry sprechen, aber dieser hatte sich wirklich verdient auch mal etwas zu schlafen.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch er wollte nicht recht immer wieder hallten Snapes Worte durch seine Kopf. Immer wieder sah er die Szene von diesem Abend. Er dachte an seine Mutter. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen. Nein, das konnte unmöglich war sein. Draco spürte wie Tränen über seine Nase liefen und dann aufs Kissen tropften.  
  
Nach 3 Stunden des Hin- und Herdrehens hörte er wie Harry langsam aufwachte. Er sah zu ihm hinüber. Harry streckte sich langsam und Draco konnte sehen, dass er nur sehr wenig geschlafen haben musste. Er bekam gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Harry gähnte und rieb sich die Augen, dann stand er auf und kam zu Draco rüber. „Oh du bist schon wach, entschuldige ich bin eingeschlafen."Sagte er und gähnte noch mal. „Macht nichts..."Sagte Draco leise und blieb dann stumm liegen. Harry setzte sich an Dracos Bett und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Wie geht's dir?"Fragte er dann und Draco antwortete nur knapp „Beschissen."Harry nickte „Kann ich mir vorstellen... nach 3 Flaschen Wein und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, ich wäre wahrscheinlich jetzt tot..."Draco blickte weg und sagte dann leise „Ich wünschte ich wäre es..."„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?!"Fragte Harry erschrocken, er sah den blonden Mann an und konnte nicht wirklich fassen, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte. „Harry... weißt du was Snape mir erzählt hat?"„Ja, dass weiß ich... er hats mir gesagt."Sagte Harry leise. „Wann?"Fragte Draco verdutzt und blickte jetzt wieder zu Harry. „Vor etwa 3 Monaten."Antwortete Harry und jetzt war er dran ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. „Wie vor 3 Monaten. Harry?! Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!"Sagte Draco jetzt aufgebracht und fand sogar die Kraft sich hinzusetzen. „Doch ist es... ich wollte es dir sagen, aber wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist... und noch nicht jetzt..."„Wie konntest du das nur für dich behalten... ich dachte du liebst mich!"Blaffte Draco ihn jetzt an. „Ja das tu ich und deshalb hab ich nichts gesagt! Ich wusste ja das so etwas passieren würde!"Konterte Harry „Ja klar, du wusstest natürlich gleich dass ich zur Flasche greife... bin eben ein Alki oder?"Fragte Draco verärgert. „Draco, ich meinte es doch nur gut. Ich hätte es dir auch gesagt."„Wann, wenn ich irgendwann tot bin?! Also wirklich... ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!"Unterbrach Draco ihn wieder und Harry funkelte ihn jetzt böse an.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich was ich durchgemacht habe? Ich habe dich vor 3 Tagen aus dem tropfenden Kessel geholt, habe dir nen Job besorgt. Dann versäufst du fast dein Leben und ich kümmere mich Tag und Nacht um dich und jetzt machst du mir solche Vorwürfe!? Wer bin ich eigentlich für dich? Weißt du was, ich dachte du hättest dich geändert, aber scheinbar lag ich da falsch! Sieh doch selbst wie du zurecht kommst."Schrie Harry jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen. Er war so wütend. Wie konnte Draco nur so etwas sagen? Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür, riss sie auf und knallte sie hinter sich wieder zu. 


	6. Der gute Rat eines alten Freundes

**Kapitel 6**

**Der gute Rat eines alten Freundes**

Draco war allein. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Harry darüber Bescheid gewusst hatte und ihm nichts erzählt hatte. Außerdem meldete sich jetzt sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder. Er war ziemlich hart zu Harry gewesen. Er wusste natürlich, dass Harry es nur gut gemeint hatte. Er wusste, dass er es ihm sicher auch erzählt hätte. Harry hatte sich die letzten 3 Tage wirklich immer um ihn gekümmert und er trat Harrys Gefühle mit Füßen. Tränen stiegen in Dracos Augen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Endlich war jemand für ihn da, den er auch noch liebte und er stieß ihm so vor den Kopf. Draco legte sich wieder auf sein Kissen und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Er weinte... wie ein kleines Kind, weinte, weil er schon lange nicht mehr richtig geweint hatte... weinte einfach weil er alles los werden wollte... weinte wegen Harry.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Natürlich tat es ihm leid, was er gesagt hatte, aber er war nicht Dracos Hauself, den man einfach so rumschubsen konnte. Er hatte auch Gefühle! Er hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, kaum geschlafen und kaum etwas gegessen und dann wurde er so von ihm angemacht!? Nein, dieses Mal war es an Draco wieder auf ihn zu zukommen. Er hatte ihm jetzt schon oft genug unter die Arme gegriffen und Draco war alt genug, dass er das selbst auch mal was tun konnte. Er erreichte verärgert sein Zimmer und trat ein. Er würde jetzt erst Mal ein Bad nehmen, denn auch das hatte er sich in den letzten 2 Tagen nicht gegönnt.

Er trat ins Bad und ließ Badewasser einlaufen. Währenddessen zog er sich schon mal aus. Endlich aus diesen alten Klamotten raus. Er warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Dann blickte er in den Spiegel. Rasieren müsste er sich auch mal wieder. Große dunkle Ränder zierten seine Augen, ebenfalls ein Preis dafür, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte. Wenn er frisch gebadet war, würde er sich erst einmal hinlegen. Er hoffte, das Draco bald zur Vernunft kam. Er hatte Harry mit seiner Aussage schwer getroffen. Harry war schon immer sensibel gewesen, aber konnte dennoch einiges wegstecken, allerdings wenn ihm jemand so etwas sagte den er liebte... war es hart für ihn.

Die Badewanne war voll und Harry stieg hinein, er ließ noch etwas grünen Badeschaum dazu und lehnte sich zurück. Er schloss die Augen. In seinen Gedanken sah er Draco... seine blauen Augen und dachte daran wie sie sich geküsst hatten... und was war jetzt? Sie waren gerade mal 3 Tage zusammen und schon waren sie zerstritten. Hatte das ganze überhaupt eine Chance?

Vor Müdigkeit musste Harry wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wieder etwas wahrnahm war es draußen bereits dunkel und sein Badewasser eiskalt. Na ja, jedenfalls war jetzt sauber und ausgeschlafen. Dachte er bei sich und stand auf. Er fror ein wenig, deshalb griff er nach seinem Handtuch und stieg aus der Wanne. Er zog den Stöpsel und hörte den Abfluss glucksen. Dann trocknete er sich ab. Er war alleine, also konnte er auch ruhig so wie er war hinaus in sein Zimmer gehen. Er legte das Handtuch bei Seite und öffnete die Tür. Er trat hinaus und erst als jemand sich räusperte bemerkte er, dass er doch nicht alleine war. Er blickte schnell zu den Sesseln hinüber. Snape saß dort. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Wangen hatten sich ein wenig rot gefärbt, aber es war so schummrig in dem Raum, dass man das unmöglich sehen konnte. Wäre jetzt entsetzt zurück gegangen, wäre es noch peinlicher geworden, also ging er langsam zum Schrank und fragte so unbekümmert es doch ging „Sag mal wird das jetzt zu deinem neuen Hobby einfach so in anderer Leute Privatzimmer rum zu hängen?"Am Schrank angekommen, nahm er sich eine Boxershorts, zog sie an und ging dann zu Snape hinüber, der ihm noch nicht geantwortete hatte.

„Willst du dir nicht was anziehen?"„Warum, da gibt's doch nichts was du noch nicht gesehen hättest."Sagte Harry locker und ließ seine langen Beine über die Armlehne des Sessels baumeln. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du hier? Außerdem find ich es nicht gerade prickelnd, wenn jemand hier sitzt, während ich in meiner Badewanne liege."„Ja, ja schon gut. Ich wollte wissen wie es Draco geht. Ich wollte nicht wieder einfach so bei ihm rein platzen."„Ach, aber bei mir kann man das ruhig oder wie?" Fragte Harry etwas verärgert über diese dämliche Aussage. Snape schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf „Jetzt sag schon, hat er was gesagt?"Fragte er dann wieder und Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Er hat zwar viel gesagt, aber nichts über dich. Gib ihm etwas Zeit."Sagte Harry und blickte nun traurig zum Feuer. „Wie geht es ihm?"Fragte er dann noch „Na ja, er ist heute aufgewacht... ich denke er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."Antwortete Harry. Der ältere Zauberer nickte und sagte dann „Ich werde jetzt zum Abendessen gehen, kommst du mit?"Harry überlegte kurz und nickte ebenfalls „Ja, ich könnt mal wieder was zu Essen vertragen. Ich zieh mich schnell an."Sagte er dann und ging zu seinem Schrank. Er kramte nach einer Jeans und einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt zog die Sachen an, dann seine Strümpfe und seine Schuhe. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er in seinen Umhang, den er sich ganz zum Schluss über die Schultern warf. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Lehrerzimmer.

Snape trat als erster ein und Harry kam ein wenig zerknittert hinter her. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Draco, aber dieses Mal musste er einfach den ersten Schritt machen.

Harry löffelte ein wenig von seiner Kürbissuppe und wollte eigentlich gerne mit jemandem über diese verflixte Sache reden. Es gab niemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Snape hing seinen eigenen Problemen nach, die ganz eindeutig ebenfalls um Draco kreisten. Sein Pate Sirius lebte leider nicht mehr.

‚Was ist mit Lupin?' kam ihm da in den Sinn. Er könnte ihm doch einen Brief schreiben. Er könnte sich aber auch mit seinen Freunden verabreden und ausgehen, aber die würden das sowie so nicht verstehen. Bei Lupin hatte er schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser verstand was er fühlte und was er wollte. Er würde ihm nach dem Essen eine Eule schicken und sich für Morgen Abend verabreden.

Harry hatte sich per Eule für heute Abend um 20 Uhr mit Lupin verabredet. Dieser hatte auch zugesagt, dass er kommen würde. Harry freute sich seinen alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen und wurde ein wenig nervös, wenn er an das Treffen dachte.

Als es 19:30 Uhr war, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr, wie die letzten paar Tage. Er überlegte wie er Lupin von dieser ganzen Sache erzählen sollte. Er konnte ja wohl kaum „He Professor ich bin schwul und mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, der rein zufällig Snapes Sohn ist und der mich ziemlich beleidigt hat. Außerdem hat er noch ein Alkoholproblem... können sie mir irgendwie helfen."anfangen. Das war eindeutig nicht die richtige Grundlage für solch ein Gespräch. Er müsste es einfach auf sich zu kommen lassen, viel mehr blieb ihm nicht übrig.

Er betrat die Drei Besen und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch. Heute war ihm irgendwie zu Mute sich zu betrinken, er würde es natürlich nicht tun, aber ein kleiner Schluck zum Aufmuntern, würde ihm wohl kaum schaden. Er bestellte sich ein Glas Rotwein und wartete. Lupin war unpünktlich. Hoffentlich hatte er ihre Verabredung nicht ganz vergessen, doch diesen Gedanken hatte er gerade gedacht, als Lupin auch schon zur Tür hinein kam. Er sah ihn und kam gleich auf ihn zu.

Harry fand, dass er sich kaum verändert hatte. Außer vielleicht, dass sein Haar grauer geworden war. Er trug immer noch die verschlissenen Umhänge, wie früher.

„Hallo Harry, was gibt's denn so dringendes, dass du mich sprechen wolltest?"Fragte er nachdem er sich gesetzt und ebenfalls bei der Kellnerin ein Glas Rotwein bestellt hatte.

„Ach, eigentlich... ich habe einfach ein großes Problem und ich weiß nicht mit wem ich sonst reden soll und schon gar nicht wo und wie ich anfange."Sagte er einfach und hoffte Lupin würde in seiner Sensibilität schon ein wenig nachforschen wie früher, was dieser auch tat, indem er fragte „Hat es vielleicht mit einer bestimmten Person zu tun?"Harry nickte. „Okay, ist diese Person auch Lehrer?"„Seit neustem, ja."„Kenn ich sie überhaupt?" Wieder antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken. „Schön, ist diese Person in deinem Alter."Harry nickte. „Gehörte sie zu deinem Freundeskreis?"Jetzt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Okay... welche Stelle hat diese Person übernommen?"Lupin lies sich Harrys Antworten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während Harry einen Schluck trank und dann „Den von Madam Hooch."Sagte. Lupin lächelte und nickte „Verstehe, diese Person heißt nicht rein zufällig Draco Malfoy?"Harry erstarrte. Wie hatte er das so schnell heraus bekommen? Er hatte niemandem davon erzählt.

„Du fragst dich woher ich das weiß?"Harry nickte. „Das ist leicht zu erklären, erstens warst du in deiner Schulzeit schon hinter ihm her... glaub nicht dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe, dafür habe ich einen 7. Sinn und dann treffe ich mich hin und wieder mit Snape."Sagte er und lächelte. Harry traute sich nicht zu fragen, was Snape und Lupin gemeinsam taten, obwohl er sehr neugierig war.

„Er hat ein ziemliches Problem... mit dem Alkohol, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Außerdem kam erschwerend hinzu, dass er seinen richtigen Vater kennen gelernt hat."Sagte Harry leise, sollte er ihm sagen das wer Dracos Vater war? Lupin blickte ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. „Das hört sich nicht so gut an."Sagte er dann und legte einen Finger an sein Kinn. „Nein und als ich ihm helfen wollte, hat er mich noch davon gestoßen, nur weil ich davon wusste, das Lucius nicht Dracos Vater ist."Lupin nickte verständnisvoll und dachte nach.

„Harry, weißt du..."Er atmete noch einem tief durch „Mir ging es mal so ähnlich wie dir. Ich habe auch jemanden geliebt und wollt diesem helfen. Es ist ein schwerer Weg, doch wir haben das damals zusammen geschafft."Harry blickte auf und fragte sich von wem sein Professor dort sprach. Lupin blickte auf sein Weinglas und drehte es. „Sind sie noch zusammen?"Fragte Harry und dann konnte er Tränen in den Augen seines Gegenübers sehen. „Nein, er ist tot." „Oh das tut mir leid..."Sagte Harry leise und blickte nun ebenfalls auf sein Weinglas „Es war Sirius."Sagte Lupin dann leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Was?"Fragte Harry jetzt. Sein Patenonkel und Professor Lupin? Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, aber wer konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass er in Draco verliebt war. Harry wurde jetzt zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr Lupin wohl unter dem Tod von Sirius gelitten hatte. Vermutlich genauso wie er selbst.

„Ja, es stimmt... wir waren zusammen. Wir hatten viele Höhen und tiefen. Meistens sogar eher Tiefen als Höhen... ich meine ich bin ein Werwolf, er hat getrunken... aber wir haben das zusammen geschafft... bis zu jenem Tag als er nach Askaban kam."Lupin ließ den Kopf wieder hängen.

„Das war sicher schwer für sie... es tut mir leid wenn ich diese alten Gefühle..."„Ach was Harry, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Jeden Falls musst du dir sicher sein, dass du Draco helfen willst und er muss sich auch helfen lassen."Jetzt lächelte der Ältere wieder, aber Harry wusste, dieses Lächeln war nicht echt.

„Ich bin mir sicher! Auf jeden Fall, aber wie soll ich anfangen?"Fragte er jetzt wieder ein wenig hilflos und blickte Lupin an. „Was wichtig ist, du musst über deinen Stolz springen und zu ihm gehen. Du musst dich um ihn kümmern. Warte nicht darauf, dass er kommt, denn er wird es nicht tun, dass musste ich leider viel zu oft feststellen."Lupin trank einen Schluck seines Weines und blickte ein wenig abwesend in Harrys Richtung. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sprach weiter „Du musst für ihn da sein wenn er dich braucht, das wird vermutlich nicht so einfach sein, aber wenn du ihn wirklich liebst schaffst du das. Natürlich gibt es auch Grenzen, du musst ihm klar machen, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst, aber er muss die Finger vom Alkohol lassen. Liebt er dich, wird er es tun. Es wird ein schwerer Weg sein bis er ganz damit abgeschlossen hat, aber wenn du ihm zur Seite stehst schafft ihr beide das."Lupin sah ihn nun eindringlich an. Harry nickte. „Ich denke sie haben Recht, ich sollte morgen früh direkt zu ihm gehen."Lupin lächelte und nickte und dann fragte er „Was hast du eigentlich sonst so getrieben in den letzten Jahren, nicht dass Snape mir das nicht erzählt hätte, aber ich wüsste es gerne von dir." Und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Zu gerne hätte Harry ihn jetzt noch ein wenig über Sirius ausgefragt, aber er wusste wohl, dass es seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen. Er hoffte, dass sie irgendwann mal über dieses Thema sprechen konnten. Allerdings war Harry froh, dass Lupin es scheinbar als eine Pflicht gegenüber Sirius empfand sich um dessen Patensohn zu kümmern.

„Professor..." „Harry wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du Remus zu mir sagen würdest? Jetzt wo wir unsere ganzen Geheimnisse ausgetauscht haben?"Lupin lächelte freundlich und Harry nickte. „Remus... irgendwie hört sich das komisch an... aber ist schon okay..." Jetzt musste Harry auch lächeln. „Ich habe noch eine Frage, wieso triffst du dich mit Snape?"Auf Lupins Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, worauf hin Harry die Augen aufriss „Kein Angst, es ist nicht das was du denkst. Wir treffen uns so einmal im Monat, meistens spielen wir Schach oder diskutieren über Dinge in denen wir anderer Meinung sind und wie du weißt, sind das ziemlich viele Dinge. Weißt du, er ist eigentlich der einzige von damals der neben mir noch übrig ist... und irgendwie lässt das einen zusammenhalten. Aber wegen der anderen Sache..."Remus brach ab und blickte wieder auf sein Weinglas. Sein Finger umspielte den Rand, bevor er es nahm und um den letzten Schluck daraus zu trinken. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das mit jemand anderem teilen könnte, außer mit Sirius."Er stellte das Weinglas wieder hin und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich. „Noch mal dasselbe bitte."Die Kellnerin nickte, räumte ihren leeren Gläser ab und verschwand wieder hinter der Theke.

„Aber willst du dann dein Leben lang alleine bleiben?"Fragte Harry und stellte sich das ziemlich schrecklich vor. Ihm waren die letzten Jahre ohne das ständige Zusammensein mit Hermine und Ron schon grauenhaft vorgekommen. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht werde ich ja irgendwann jemanden treffen, in den ich mich verliebe, aber niemand wird Sirius je ersetzen können."Harry nickte, dass verstand er nur zu gut. Ihm ging es auch so, er vermisste seinen Paten und in der Hinsicht hatte der ältere Zauberer Recht, Sirius würde keiner so leicht ersetzen können.

„Was machen eigentlich Hermine und Ron?"Fragte Remus nach ein paar Minuten des vor sich hin Schweigens. „Sie haben geheiratet und sind ziemlich glücklich miteinander, wobei ich immer wieder feststelle, dass der arme Ron überhaupt nichts zu sagen hat." Daraufhin mussten beide lachen. „Ja, Hermine ist schon ein Fall für sich."„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es Ron viel ausmacht. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, er braucht so jemanden wie Hermine. Ron war schon immer jemand, dem man alles sagen musste."Remus nickte zustimmend.


	7. Vergessen und Vergeben?

Okay, erst Mal ein herzliches Danke Schön ihr Lieben! Habe mich echt über eure Kommis gefreut!!! knuddel

Wie ich schon gesagt hab, bin im Moment einfach im Schreibwahn... g ich hoffe es gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Über eure Kommis freue ich mich natürlich wieder sehr!!

**Kapitel 7**

**Vergessen und Vergeben?**

„Morgen" Draco drehte sich verschlafen in die Richtung, aus der Stimme gekommen war. Harry saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. „Morgen."Antwortete Draco und wieder stieg ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm hoch, sein schlechtes Gewissen. Harry war wieder zu ihm gekommen, obwohl es eigentlich hätte umgekehrt sein sollen.

„Wie geht's dir?"Fragte Harry leise, Draco hörte förmlich, wie sehr Harry sich zusammenreißen musste. „Es geht wieder. Harry?"Harry blickte ihn fragend an, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß es war nicht fair was ich zu dir gesagt habe, aber ich war so fertig... es tut mir leid. Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"Fragte er und Harrys Augen blickten ihn immer noch ein wenig traurig an. „Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Ich war etwas enttäuscht, weißt du, ich kam mir einfach nur blöd vor. Ich habe mich um die gekümmert und du sagst so etwas zu mir. Ich habe es dir doch nur nicht gesagt, weil ich dich nicht noch mehr belasten wollte."„Das weiß ich. Ich danke dir auch dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast." Harry nickte wieder.

„Draco, es gibt aber etwas, dass mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich möchte, dass du aufhörst zu trinken."Sagte Harry leise und setzte sich jetzt zu Draco ans Bett. Er brauchte einfach diese Nähe zu ihm. Er hatte ihn, auch wenn er ziemlich sauer gewesen war, doch sehr vermisst. „Das ist kein Problem, ich werde nichts mehr trinken." Versprach er „Draco, ich denke so einfach ist es nicht. Du hast ein Problem damit und das weißt du auch."Sagte Harry und griff nach Dracos Hand. „Ich habe kein Problem damit!"Konterte der Blonde sofort wieder. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Denk doch mal nach, ist so etwas normal? Es besäuft sich nicht gleich jeder nur weil er mal ein Problem hat. Bei Merlin, dann wäre das bei mir ein Dauerzustand."Draco blickte betrübt gerade aus. „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, aber alleine werde ich das niemals auf die Reihe kriegen."Harry lächelte „Das brauchst du ja auch nicht, ich werde dir helfen."und er zog Draco zu sich heran und schloss ihn in seine Arme.

Draco war so erleichtert, so froh, dass Harry wieder bei ihm war. Als er Harrys starke Arme um sich spürte, war alles vergessen. Vergessen war der Streit. Vergessen war das Gespräch mit Snape. Es war einfach wunderbar. „Danke."Hauchte er Harry ins Ohr. „Danke das du für mich da bist, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten."

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und Draco ging es deutlich besser. Er hatte zusammen mit Harry mit dem Quidditchtraining begonnen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gespielt und war deshalb froh, dass er vorab noch ein wenig trainieren konnte. Harry hatte ihm auch ein wenig bei dem Trainingsplan geholfen. Alles in allem lief es wieder besser in Dracos Leben.

Der einzige, der immer noch sein altes Problem hatte war Snape. Draco sprach kein Wort mit ihm. Er ignorierte ihn einfach. Harry hatte schon mehrere Male versucht ihn dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens kurz mit ihm über dieses Vater-Sohn-Problem zu sprechen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Draco wollte davon nichts wissen.

Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr Snape darunter litt. Auch wenn er früher mit ihm so seine Differenzen hatte, so tat er ihm doch jetzt leid. Aber was sollte er tun, er konnte Draco nicht dazu zwingen mit ihm zu sprechen.

An einem Tag, als es Snape mal wieder ganz schlimm ging, hatte Harry noch einen Versuch gestartet. Sie saßen gerade beim Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer und Snape saß am anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Draco, du solltest wenigstens mit ihm reden. Sie ihn dir doch mal an." Sagte Harry und blickte hinüber zu Snape, der in letzter Zeit so gut wie nichts mehr aß.

„Wie oft soll ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen? Spreche ich eine andere Sprache als du? Ich werde nicht mit ihm reden!"Draco schüttelte der verärgert den Kopf und spießte gerade ein Stück Fleisch auf.

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein. Er hatte schon seine Gründe, warum er es nicht früher gesagt hat. Denk doch mal dran was Lucius mit ihm gemacht hätte."„Lass mich mit diesem Thema doch endlich mal zufrieden! Ich hasse es darüber zu sprechen."Hatte Draco gekontert und Harry hatte die Augen verdreht und diese Diskussion abgebrochen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn.

Harry saß gerade vor seinem Kamin und las ihn einem Buch über dunkele Künste, immerhin musste auch er seinen Unterricht planen, als eine Eule an sein Fenster klopfte. Er blickte verdutzt auf und ging hinüber. „Von wem die wohl ist?"Fragte Draco, der an Harrys Schreibtisch saß und gerade an einem Trainingsplan arbeitete. „Keine Ahnung."Sagte Harry schulterzuckend „Aber wir werden es gleich herausfinden."Er öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flog herein und setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.

Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab „An Mr. Harry Potter... nanu, wer schreibt mir denn?"Fragte er sich und öffnete den Brief. Die Eule blieb sitzen, scheinbar wartete sie noch auf eine Antwort von ihm. „Er ist von Lupin..."Sagte Harry als er die Zeilen überflog. „Was will der denn von dir?"Fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Harry sprang auf „Ich muss sofort los."„Aber, wohin denn? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"„Ich erklär es dir später, ich muss los."Sagte Harry, schnappte sich schnell seinen Umhang, gab Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss und war verschwunden.

Okay, wie hats euch gefallen? Schreibt mir doch einfach ein Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel... danke!


	8. Der Rückzug des Vaters

Okay, hier ist Kapitel 8! Ich danke euch zuerst einmal ganz lieb für die nette Kommentare, dass animiert nämlich immer zum Weiterschreiben g

So ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder und ihr schreibt mit wieder euere Meinung g

Bye, bye

Mary

**Kapitel 8**

**Der Rückzug des Vaters**

Die Eule saß immer noch auf der Armlehne des Sessels und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurmte ihn, dass er nicht wusste, was in diesem verdammten Brief gestanden hatte und warum Harry so schnell aufgebrochen war. Er ging zu der Eule und sagte leise „Ich denke du brauchst nicht länger zu warten."und schon flog sie wieder aus dem Fenster davon. Draco schloss das Fenster und begab sich wieder an Harrys Schreibtisch. Er wollte sich wieder an seine Arbeit machen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so richtig. Andauernd kam ihm der Gedanke an diesen Brief in Quere. Schlussendlich gab er es auf, gähnte und streckte sich. Er war müde, vielleicht sollte er sich schon einmal schlafen legen.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, kroch er in Harrys Bett und schlief schnell ein. Die Müdigkeit hatte im Kampf mit den Gedanken um den Brief gesiegt.

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry unterwegs zur heulenden Hütte. Der Brief war von Lupin gewesen und dieser wollte sich schnellstmöglich mit ihm dort treffen. Es würde um Snape gehen hatte darin gestanden und Remus machte sich Sorgen. Um was genau es ging vermochte Harry noch nicht zu sagen, aber er wusste wenn Lupin ihn um diese Uhrzeit dringend sprechen wollte, musste die Lage schon ziemlich ernst sein.

Er erreichte die heulende Hütte durch den Geheimgang unter der peitschenden Weide, denn mittlerweile wusste er besser wie man dort hinein gelangte. Als er ankam, fand er einen sichtlich nervösen Lupin vor. „Was ist denn los?"Fragte Harry schnell und blickte zu dem hin und her rennenden Zauberer.

„Severus ist verschwunden."„Wie er ist verschwunden? Der war doch heute noch beim Essen."Sagte Harry verdutzt. Remus nickte und sagte dann „Ich war mit ihm verabredet für heute Abend und er kam nicht, das ist normal nicht seine Art."„Aber vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen?"Versuchte es Harry doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe ihm auch eine Eule geschickt, aber er hat nicht geantwortet."„Also ich finde wir sollten erst bei ihm nachsehen, bevor wir hier große Hektik verbreiten."Sagte Harry und wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als Remus ihn festhielt. „Wir werden ihn da nicht finden. Wir müssen ihn suchen, ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Er ist der letzte von damals..."Harry nickte und konnte Lupin schon verstehen. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir nach Hinweisen suchen, im seinem Zimmer... ich sollte Draco wecken."„Meinst er wird uns helfen?"„Ich weiß es nicht, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Such du mal in Severus Zimmer, ich wecke Draco."

Und so machten sich beide auf zurück zum Schloss. Ihre Wege trennten sich in der Eingangshalle. Harry lief zu seinem Zimmer und Lupin Richtung Kerker.

Als Harry die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete, hörte er schon ein leises Schnarchen von Draco. Er lief zu ihm und rüttelte ihn „Draco, wach auf. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."Draco drehte sich verschlafen zu Harry um und grummelte irgendwas Unverständliches. „Komm schon, wach auf..."Sagte Harry wieder. „Wasn los...?" Fragte Draco und rieb sich die Augen. „Snape ist verschwunden." Antwortete Harry „Ja und, was hab ich damit zu tun?"„Draco Malfoy, es wird Zeit das du dich auch mal für andere interessierst, als immer nur für dich selbst!"Konterte Harry und Draco sah ihn verdutzt an. Er hatte nicht mit solch einer Antwort gerechnet. Draco konnte seine Gedanken noch nicht recht sortieren, da er noch so verschlafen war, darum wollte er sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen, die er jetzt unmöglich gewinnen konnte.

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und während er sich anzog, berichtete Harry ihm was vorgefallen war. Draco nahm dies schweigend zur Kenntnis und als er fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Lupin. „Und, hast du was entdeckt?"Fragte Harry gleich, doch Lupin schüttelte betrübt den Kopf „Die Frage sollte eher lauten, was ich nicht gefunden habe und das sind seine Sachen."„Wie meinst du das?"„Alles weg... keine Kleider mehr, keine Bücher mehr..."„Wie bitte, das gibt's doch nicht!"„Doch scheinbar schon. Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen."Sagte Lupin betrübt und ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich große Sorgen machte.

Draco stand daneben und bekam jetzt irgendwie Schuldgefühle. War Snape wegen ihm abgehauen? Soweit hatte er es doch nicht kommen lassen wollen. Immerhin war Snape ein guter Lehrer gewesen und bis vor kurzem hatte Draco ihm auch vertraut. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend machte sich Draco mit den anderen beiden auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Schläfrig blickte Dumbledore auf das merkwürdige Bild, das sich vor ihm darstellte. Ein ziemlich sorgenvoll dreinblickender Remus Lupin, daneben ein ziemlich zerknitterter Harry Potter und ganz rechts ein betrübt auf den Boden schauender Draco Malfoy. Verwundert fragte er sie „Was gibt's denn um diese Uhrzeit so wichtiges?"

„Prof. Snape ist verschwunden."Sagte Lupin direkt und blickte den, trotz dieser Aussage, lächelnden Schuldirektor an.

„Er ist nicht verschwunden und leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass Prof. Snape gekündigt hat."„WAS?"Sagten alle drei gleichzeitig. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Severus hatte es geliebt zu unterrichten.

„Warum?" Fragte Lupin, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Nun ja, er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er sich anderweitig orientieren möchte. Ich ließ ihn selbstverständlich nur ungern ziehen, aber er sagte er habe es sich gut überlegt und hier sehe er keine Zukunft."Erklärte Dumbledore kurz.

„Das gibt's doch nicht... warum hat er nichts davon gesagt?"Fragte Lupin weiter. Harry und Draco waren sprachlos. „Das, mein Lieber, kann nur er selbst ihnen beantworten. Ich weiß es leider nicht."Antwortete Dumbledore etwas traurig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry, Draco und Remus saßen noch zusammen in Harrys Zimmer und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Sie waren alle drei immer noch geschockt. Keiner wollte so wirklich das begreifen, was Dumbledore eben gesagt hatte.

„Denkt ihr, er ist wegen mir gegangen?"Unterbrach Draco die Stille, mit der Frage die er sich insgeheim schon die ganze Zeit gestellt hatte. „Also.. ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."Antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß „Ich wünschte wir wüssten wo er ist, dann könnten wir ihn fragen."Setzte Lupin hinzu. Alle nickten.

„Hat er nicht mal davon gesprochen, was er nach seiner Zeit als Lehrer machen wollte?"Fragte Harry und trank einen Schluck Tee. Harry saß auf der Armlehne des Sessels auf dem Draco saß, Lupin saß auf dem anderen. „Also nicht das ich wüsste. Eigentlich wollte er wohl ewig Lehrer bleiben."„Ist schon irgendwie hart, dass er einfach so weg ist..."Sagte Harry nachdenklich und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Der Schock saß allen noch recht tief in den Knochen und Draco suchte die Schuld immer noch bei sich. Warum hatte er nicht wenigstens mit ihm geredet? Er hätte sich mit Snape aussprechen müssen, klare Verhältnisse schaffen müssen. Aber stattdessen war er mal wieder viel zu stolz gewesen.

Wenn man es genau nahm, was hatte Severus schon viel von seinem Leben gehabt? Als Schüler war er immer gehänselt worden, dass wusste auch Draco. Nach seiner Schulzeit war er zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen, wo er Lucius und Narzissa kennen lernte. Er musste sich wohl in seine Mutter verliebt haben, wohl wissend, dass diese Liebe niemals eine Chance hätte. Dann erfuhr er, dass Narzissa ein Kind von ihm erwartete und er es niemals großziehen könnte. Das schlimmste war wohl, dass er dieses Kind, also ihn, 7 Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte, immer mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er eigentlich sein Vater war. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es für Severus sicher ganz und gar nicht leicht gewesen und jetzt, da er endlich darüber sprechen konnte, wo Lucius in Askaban saß und er endlich mit seinem Sohn über die Wahrheit reden konnte, wandte dieser sich ab.

Eigentlich sollte gerade er das doch verstehen können. Was hatte Draco selbst schon groß von seinem Leben gehabt? Er hatte auch viele Fehler begangen und dennoch hatte Harry zu ihm gehalten. Hatte ihm geholfen und ihn aufgenommen, als wäre nie etwas zwischen beiden vorgefallen. Bevor Harry Draco geholfen hatte, war er fertig mit sich gewesen... und jetzt gings ihm einwandfrei. Vielleicht sollte Draco wirklich mal mehr an andere Menschen denken, hatte er das bisher nicht getan? Nicht wirklich, außer er wollte etwas von diesen Personen. Ja, er musste endlich was unternehmen!

„Wir müssen ihn einfach finden!"Sagte Draco plötzlich und unterbrach das Gespräch zwischen Remus und Harry. Er hatte den beiden gar nicht zugehört. Er wusste was es bedeutete nicht geliebt zu werden und er wusste wie sich das anfühlte und er wollte Severus jetzt nicht in diesem Tief stecken lassen. Hatte Severus sich nicht auch immer um ihn gekümmert, als er noch hier Schüler gewesen war? Hatte er nicht jeder Zeit mit ihm sprechen können, wenn er zu Hause Probleme gehabt hatte? Jetzt musste er mal über seinen Schatten springen und etwas für den anderen tun... für Severus tun, für seinen Vater.

„Ich habe soviel falsch gemacht, ich möchte nicht schon wieder einen Fehler begehen."Sagte Draco und blickte von Harry zu dem älteren Zauberer und beide nickten verständnisvoll.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?"Fragte Harry.

Also ihr merkt es, die letzten Kapitel waren etwas kürzer... ich hoffe sie haben euch trotzdem gefallen, ich wills ja noch ein bißl spannend machen... die nächsten werden wieder etwas länger, versprochen g

Ich freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentare... Danke!!


	9. Liebe zwischen Vater und Sohn?

Oki, ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen... hier ist der nächste Teil meiner FF... ich hab sie ja soweit fertig... also kann ich euch ruhig das nächste Kapi präsentieren und wie ihr wisst, freue ich mich über eure Kommis!

**Kapitel 9**

**Der Liebe Gestalt – Liebe zwischen Vater und Sohn?**

„Das ist der Wohnsitz von Snapes Familie?"Fragte Harry verdutzt als sie vor einem großen grauen Haus standen, dass zur Hälfte mit Efeu bedeckt war. „Ich dachte immer, Snape würde nichts besitzen!"Sagte Draco und blickte zu dem Anwesen, das fasst dem seiner Familie Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „Das dachtet ihr... Severus hat noch nie einen großen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie viel er besitzt. Er ist da eher bescheiden. Ihm hat das gereicht was er zum Leben hatte."Antwortete Lupin und ging hinüber zu dem Haus. Wenn beide Zauberer auch verschieden waren, in der Hinsicht war Remus wie Severus. Beide waren eigentlich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, bis auf eine winzige Kleinigkeit und das war ein Partner.

Den beiden jüngeren Zauberern wollte der Mund gar nicht mehr zu klappen. „Lebt noch jemand von seiner Familie?"Fragte Harry irgendwann „Nein, er ist alleine. Das Haus hat jetzt sicherlich einige Jahre leer gestanden."Antwortete Lupin und blickte ein wenig misstrauisch zum Haus.

„Sieht aber immer noch ziemlich verlassen aus."Sagte Draco und blickte zu den dunklen Fenstern. „Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass normale Menschen um diese Zeit nicht in ihren Betten liegen."Gab Harry zu bedenken und Draco nickte.

Am Haus angekommen, benutzte Remus den schweren eisernen Türklopfer. Man hörte den Klang durch das ganze Haus schallen. Es blieb ruhig. Nach einer Weile sagte Harry „Vielleicht hat er es nicht gehört."Remus wollte gerade noch einmal den Klopfer betätigen als sie ein leises Fluchen im Hausinneren hörten, das eindeutig zu Snape passte. Allen drei fiel gleichzeitig ein Stein vom Herzen und sie lauschten, bis sie endlich Schritte kurz vor der Tür hörten.

Die Tür wurde in üblicher Snapemanier aufgerissen und dann sahen sie ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Was wollt ihr hier und dann um diese Zeit?"Fragte er und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. „Ähm, wir wollten mit dir sprechen."Sagte Remus, der sich als erster gefasst hatte.

„Worum geht's?"„Sev, vielleicht lässt du uns erst mal rein?" Fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wie es normalerweise Snapes Art war. „Na schön, wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss."Murrte Snape und ließ die drei in sein Haus eintreten.

Irgendwie war Draco den Anblick von Snape im Bademantel nicht gewöhnt und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er lachen müssen. Snape führte sie in ein großes Wohnzimmer. Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes entflammten der Kamin und die Kerzen im Zimmer. „Also was wollt ihr?"Fragte Severus und ließ sich galant auf einem großen dunklen Sessel nieder.

„Das kannst du dir ja wohl denken."Sagte Lupin und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich meine, es war nicht schön, dass du einfach so gegangen bist ohne mal jemanden zu informieren."„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einem von euch Rechenschaft schuldig bin über das was ich tue. Muss ich mein Leben jetzt immer mit euch abstimmen und um Erlaubnis fragen?"Konterte er säuerlich. „Natürlich nicht, aber das Unterrichten war doch deine Lebensaufgabe, warum gibst du die einfach so auf?"Fragte Harry jetzt und blickte ihn immer noch schockiert an.

„Nun, ich sah eben keinen Sinn mehr darin."Sagte er gelassen, doch wer ihn kannte konnte in seiner Stimme erkennen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel. „Severus, ich möchte mit dir reden, alleine, wenn's geht."Sagte Draco plötzlich und Remus und Harry verstanden, nickten und ihm zu und verließen das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich möchte mich zuerst für mein Verhalten entschuldigen." Sagte Draco nachdem er sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Severus gesetzt hatte. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich verstehe das schon." Antwortete Severus und blickte zum Feuer. „Nein, ich denke sehr wohl, dass ich das tun muss. Ich war nicht fair zu dir, als ich sagte du wärst nie für mich da gewesen. Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Wie oft war ich während meiner Schulzeit bei dir und du hast mir zugehört. Vor allem muss es doch schwer gewesen sein, mich die ganze Zeit zu unterrichten, wo du genau gewusst hast, dass ich... dass ich dein Sohn bin und konntest dich aber nicht wie ein Vater um mich kümmern. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so stur war und..."„Draco, ich verstehe deine Reaktion. Ich meine, natürlich hast du Recht, ich hätte mich schon früher um dich kümmern sollen, als Lucius nach Askaban kam und das habe ich nicht getan. Es tut mir leid, aber ich war damals noch nicht soweit mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Du hast Recht, es war nicht einfach für mich, diese ganzen Jahre durchzustehen, wo ich wusste, dass mein Sohn vor mir sitzt, aber nicht weiß, dass ich sein Vater bin. Ich habe am Anfang gedacht es würde schon nicht so schwer werden, doch als du am ersten Tag vor mir gesessen hast... es war schwer... das gebe ich zu. Ich habe es dennoch ganz gut geschafft. Es war auch schwer, zu sehen wie du mit diesem ganzen Leid langsam nicht mehr fertig wurdest, aber ich dachte ich würde dich noch tiefer hinein stürzen wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sagte. Deshalb habe ich Harry geholfen, dir zu helfen und dachte so könnte ich irgendwann mit dir darüber sprechen."Schloss er seine Erklärung und plötzlich wurde Draco bewusst wie froh er doch war, dass sein Vater nicht in Akskaban saß, dass er sich um ihn sorgte und sich um ihn wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte und plötzlich war er froh, dass er seinem Vater gegenüber saß.

Draco atmete tief durch und blickte in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Diese Augen sahen traurig aus, sehr traurig. „Weißt du, so langsam wird mir bewusst, dass ich froh bin einen Vater wie dich zu haben."Dracos Augen wurden wässrig, als er ein aufleuchten in Snapes Augen sah. Severus räusperte sich „Meinst du das ernst?"Draco nickte und stand auf. „Ich meine es ernst. In den ganzen Jahren meiner Schulzeit warst du mir näher als jeder andere. Näher als Lucius, der nur darauf aus war mich als Todesser auszubilden."Snape stand auch auf, er verspürte den Drang seinen neugewonnenen Sohn in den Arm zu nehmen. Draco ging es ebenfalls so und so umarmten sich Vater und Sohn im Schein des Kaminfeuers. „Ich bin so froh, dass dieses Problem endlich aus der Welt geschafft ist."Sagte Severus leise.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. „Na endlich, wurde ja auch Zeit!"Sagte Harry und strahlte jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Potter, sei nicht so unverschämt."Konterte Snape, allerdings mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ach mein lieber Schwiegervater, du wirst mich jetzt noch öfter ertragen müssen."Harry stellte bei Snape zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fest, dass dieser wirklich glücklich zu sein schien.

„Draco, ich störe eure Zweisamkeit nur ungern, aber ich glaube Remus und Severus, müssen auch noch etwas klären."Sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen und sah auf Remus, der die Augen weit aufriss. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."Sagte er nervös und wurde rot. „Ach nein, ich erinnere mich noch recht gut an unser Gespräch vor 5 Minuten."Konterte Harry und zog Draco aus dem Wohnzimmer, dann schloss er die Tür.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"Fragte Draco neugierig. „Zuerst einmal, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich richtig erleichtert bin, dass du dich endlich mit Snape ausgesöhnt hast."Draco nickte „Ich auch, irgendwie bin ich ganz froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Und jetzt sag schon was da drin jetzt los ist."Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum nächsten und schüttelte den Kopf „Warts mal ab..."„Das find ich aber nicht fair, ich dachte wir wollten keine Geheimnisse mehr vor einander haben."Sagte Draco ein wenig beleidigt. „Hab ich ja auch nicht, aber warts ab... lass dich doch mal überraschen." Sagte Harry und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen. Sie setzten sich auf ein Sofa, dass bei der Treppe stand und Harr küsste ihn wieder. „Ich bin so glücklich mit dir."Sagte er anschließend und Draco nickte „Ich auch. Aber jetzt sag schon was da drin abgeht."„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, was?" Fragte Harry lächelnd. „Also schön du gibt's ja doch keine Ruhe."Harry seufzte und sah in Dracos neugierige Augen.

So das wars fürs erste... aber da es so kurz war, verspreche ich euch, dass in den nächsten Tagen wieder ein neues folgen wird g und danke für euere Kommis ;-)


	10. Alte Freundschaft

Ihr merkt schon, ich kann euch nicht länger warten lassen... g hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel! Ich habe mich sehr über eure lieben Kommentare gefreut g wirklich vielen Dank. Eigentlich ist es schade, dass dies hier das vorletzte Kapitel ist... irgendwie sind mir die Charaktere so wie sie hier sind ans Herz gewachsen schnief.... rofl okay... es gibt ja noch ein Kapitel also nicht traurig sein... g

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Mary

**Kapitel 10**

**Alte Freunde**

„Damals als wir uns gestritten hatten, habe ich mich mit Remus in den drei Besen getroffen. Ich weiß du hältst, oder hieltst, nie sehr viel von ihm, aber er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ein guter Freund. Damals erzählte er mir, dass er mit Sirius zusammen war. Ich wusste das nicht, es war das erste Mal das ich davon hörte. Er sagte, dass niemand Sirius ersetzen könnte, damit hat er natürlich Recht."Harry machte eine kurze Pause. Obwohl Sirius Tod schon einige Jahre zurücklag, war es immer noch schwer für ihn.

Er seufzte kurz und sprach dann weiter „Allerdings erzählte er mir auch, dass er sich mittlerweile häufig mit Severus trifft. Er berichtete mir später noch von ihren Treffen und schwärmte regelrecht von ihm. Als er heute Abend so aufgeregt war, fiel mir noch etwas anderes auf. Angst, er hatte Angst wieder einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren."Draco hörte ihm aufmerksam zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Als du vorhin bei Severus warst, hab ich ihn mir mal geschnappt und habe ihn darauf angesprochen und er wiederholte, es würde nie jemanden geben, der Sirius ersetzen könnte, aber Severus wäre auch etwas ganz besonderes. Da war mir klar, Remus ist verliebt und weil ich ihn auch sehr mag, dachte ich die beiden sollen sich auch endlich mal richtig unterhalten."

„Hmh... das ist ja schön und gut, aber du magst Remus? Ich dachte wir sind zusammen!"Sagte Draco spielerisch entsetzt und Harry lachte „Der ist doch viel zu alt für mich!"„Also, mein Vater war dir auch nicht zu alt für ein Abenteuer! Oh bei Merlin! Du warst mit meinem Vater im Bett... grausige Vorstellung, diese Bilder werden nie wieder aus meinen Gedächtnis verschwinden."Sagte Draco, schloss die Augen und rieb sich dabei die Schläfen. „Sei mal nicht so unverschämt, ich möchte nicht wissen mit wem du schon alles rumgemacht hast."Konterte Harry und stemmte beleidigt seine Fäuste in die Hüfte.

Draco lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Das war doch nur Spaß... ich mein damals wusstest du das doch auch noch nicht oder?"Fragte er ein klein wenig entsetzt „Nein, natürlich nicht... ich weiß nicht ob ich es unter diesen Umständen wirklich getan hätte." Beide mussten jetzt lachen.

„Ob das was wird mit den zwei?"Fragte Draco und blickte Richtung Tür. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich wills mal hoffen. Draco, meinst du Sev hätte was dagegen wenn wir uns das Haus ein bisschen näher ansehen?"Fragte Harry und grinste seinen Freund an. „Keine Ahnung, aber praktisch gesehen gehört das Haus meinem Vater, also hab ich ja wohl auch ein Recht mich hier aufzuhalten." Sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen und schon machten sich die beiden auf das Haus zu erkunden.

„Also, Remus was gibt's?"fragte Severus nach einer Weile, denn Remus schien nicht wirklich mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Irgendwie kroch in Snape das Gefühl hoch, dass dieses Gespräch vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm für ihn war. „Remus, wir konnten doch in letzter Zeit über alles sprechen, was ist los?"Fragte er in einem ruhigen Ton, den man bei Severus eher nicht gewohnt war.

„Ich... ich... weiß nicht... wo ich anfangen soll."Sagte der andere Zauberer leise und ging hinüber zum Fenster. „Bald ist wieder Vollmond... wie ich das hasse."Sagte er nach einer Weile. Severus konnte das verstehen, es musste nicht einfach für Remus sein. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Lenk doch nicht vom Thema ab, ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich über den Vollmond sprechen wolltest."Remus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein da hast du Recht, eigentlich wollte ich nicht darüber sprechen... ich meine über das andere Thema... über... ach du weißt schon was ich mein."

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Du hast es mir ja noch nicht mal gesagt. Jetzt stell dich doch nicht an wie ein kleiner Junge und sag schon was mit dir los ist. Immerhin sind wir doch erwachsen, oder?"Hakte Severus nach und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster, so dass er zu Remus rüber sehen konnte. „Nein, du hast Recht wir sind erwachsen, eigentlich sollte ich mir daher auch nichts vormachen." Sagte Remus und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen.

„Bei Merlin, jetzt rück schon raus damit, oder ich werde es aus dir rausprügeln!"Sagte Severus und jetzt mussten beide lachen, Severus hielt nichts von roher Gewalt, er verfluchte vielleicht mal jemanden, aber sich prügeln... käme überhaupt nicht in Frage. „Da brauch ich wohl keine Angst zu haben... solange du deinen Zauberstab stecken lässt, mit dir nehm ich's doch alle Mal auf."Severus zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und lächelte.

Remus blickte seinen Freund an und ihm fiel auf, wie entspannt der andere doch wirkte. Ob es vielleicht wirklich die richtige Entscheidung für ihn war von Hogwarts weg zu gehen? Die schwarzen Augen von Severus ruhten auf ihm und er fühlte sich wohl dabei, ja sehr wohl. Dann hob der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer seine Hand und strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt komm schon, wir setzen uns und ich erzähl dir alles, aber ich bitte dich, sei nicht zu hart mit mir."Sagte Remus nach einer Weile lächelnd und beide begaben sich zurück zu den Sesseln.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du mitbekommen hast das Sirius und ich mal..." „Sag mal, wer hat das nicht mitbekommen?"Unterbrach der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ihn. „Sehr witzig, kannst du vielleicht mal ernst bleiben, es ist nicht leicht für mich."Sagte Remus ein wenig säuerlich. Severus nickte „Tut mir leid."Sagte er dann leise und Remus sprach weiter „Wir waren zusammen, es war eine schöne Zeit, allerdings gab es auch ziemliche Probleme... aber das gehört hier nicht her. Was ich sagen will ist, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich mal wieder jemanden treffe in den ich mich verlieben könnte."Remus machte eine Pause und blickte Severus an.

Dieser hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Remus war verliebt? In wen? Hatte er da etwas nicht mitbekommen? Severus spürte ein wenig Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen, denn er mochte den Werwolf mehr als er zugab. „Mochte"wäre wohl der falsche Ausdruck, denn immerhin träumte er mittlerweile oft von ihm und wenn sie zusammen waren und Remus mal nicht hinsah, dann hatte er ihn mit seinen Augen schon so manches Mal regelrecht ausgezogen.

Severus war erfreut gewesen, endlich mal jemanden gefunden zu haben mit dem er sich hatte treffen können, ohne das dieser ihn verspottet hatte. Er hatte gewusst, Remus war an ihm als Mensch interessiert und ihre Treffen verliefen eigentlich immer wunderbar. Er war gerne mit Remus zusammen und eigentlich hätte er sich mehr Zeit für sie beide gewünscht, doch er hatte Angst davor gehabt, zurück gewiesen zu werden.

„Severus? Hörst du mir noch zu?"Riss Lupin ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ähm, entschuldige... ich bin schon etwas müde."Log Severus ohne rot zu werden. „Also was ich damit sagen will..." Remus machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich habe mich wieder verliebt... ich habe mich... in dich verliebt. Jetzt ist es raus und kannst damit machen was du willst... ich hoffe nur du findest das jetzt nicht zu lächerlich... es sind meine Gefühle und..."„Remus!" Unterbrach Severus ihn ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Sag mal geht's dir noch gut. Du machst mir hier ein Liebesgeständnis und räumst aber gleich daraufhin ein, dass ich dich ja gar nicht will. Woher weißt du das, wenn du mich nicht mal antworten lässt?"Remus blickte mit geröteten Wangen zu Boden. „Na ja, ich nahm halt nicht an, dass du..."„Remus, fang nicht schon wieder an, lass mich doch mal was dazu sagen."Sagte er jetzt wieder etwas sanfter.

Severus stand auf und ging zu Remus hinüber „Steh mal auf."„Warum?" „Tu es einfach, okay?"Remus blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, tat dann aber was der schwarzhaarige Zauberer von ihm verlangte. „Und jetzt?"Fragte er als er stand. Severus lächelte „Küss mich einfach und sei endlich still."Severus schob seine rechte Hand hinter den Kopf des anderen und küsste ihn, bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten durchlief ein heißer Schauer Severus Körper. Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig glücklich. Endlich konnte er mit der Person, die er liebte zusammen sein, ohne sich darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen. Endlich liebte ihn jemand so wie er war.

Nach einer kurzen Weile ließen beide von einander ab. Remus hatte seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen geschlungen und blickte ihm nun in die schwarzen Augen. „Severus, ich liebe dich."Hauchte er leise „Ich dich auch."Antwortete Severus und er spürte wie sein Herz einen kleinen Satz machte.

Beide blickten sich in die Augen und ihnen war klar, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander teilen würden. Beide hatten in ihrem Leben nie viel Glück gehabt und das verband sie auch miteinander.

„Willst du wieder unterrichten?"Fragte Remus, nachdem es sich beide nun auf dem großen Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten. Remus lag vor Severus und dieser hatte den Arm um ihn geschlungen. Beide hatten Harry und Draco völlig vergessen. Severus strich zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus Remus Gesicht. „Nein, ich habe mir diese Entscheidung gut überlegt. Weißt du ich habe mein ganzes Leben immer im Dienst von anderen verbracht, ich möchte endlich mal ein klein wenig mein Leben genießen. Außerdem gibt es jetzt andere Gesichtspunkte, die ich erst einmal auskosten möchte." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und dann drückte er Remus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du könntest hier wohnen, wenn du möchtest."Sagte er nach einer Weile. „Was ist mit Draco und Harry?"„Die sind doch beide in Hogwarts angestellt, also werden sie auch da wohnen. Ich bin hier ganz alleine... es wäre schön wenn du zu mir kämst." Mit seiner Hand strich er zärtlich über Remus Wange und dieser nickte „Das wäre wunderbar."Antwortete er dann.

„Remus ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein, ich habe viel zu viel Zeit mit dem Alleinsein verbracht."Sagte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich auch, glaub mir. Ich weiß auch wie das ist. Aber eine andere Frage... ich meine es ist auch nicht einfach mit mir zusammen zu leben."Sagte Remus leise und drehte sich zu Severus um und blickte in dessen dunkle Augen. „Ich meine, du weißt was ich bin und..."„Remus, dass werden wir schon schaffen. Ich meine, schließlich kann ich dir jeder Zeit diesen überaus wohlschmeckenden Trank brauen und dann wird schon nichts passieren." „Wohlschmeckend?! Hast du da mal dran gerochen?"„Bei Merlin, natürlich schließlich hab ich's ja gemischt. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, das wird kein Problem für uns sein."Severus lächelte und sogar Remus musste jetzt darüber lachen. „Du bist einfach unmöglich und das mag ich so an dir."Remus flüsterte noch einmal „Ich liebe dich."Bevor er Severus erneut küsste.

So das war das vorletzte Kapitel schnief wie gesagt, bei dieser FF hatte ich wirklich Spaß am Schreiben... natürlich habe ich bei den anderen auch immer Spaß, sonst würde ich es ja nicht schreiben... aber diese hier war echt mein Favorit... na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier her gefallen...

Das nächste Chap wird auch bald folgen und ich kann euch versprechen... es wird sehr sehr kitschig.. g das musste zum Abschluss einfach noch einmal sein... ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich danke euch für die netten Kommis, die ich immer von euch bekommen hab... alle knuddel

Bye Mary


	11. Liebesurlaub in Paris

So, dies hier ist mein letztes Kapitel... zu dieser Fanfic... schnief doch ich muss sagen, irgendwie tut es mir schon leid... aber wenn's am schönsten ist soll man aufhören... lol

Ihr wart echt tolle Leser und habt immer fleißig Kommis geschrieben, dafür danke ich euch ganz herzlich und knuddel euch alle!!!

Okay, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kitschig... das musste zum Abschluss einfach einmal sein... schmacht dieses Chap ist auch etwas länger das letzten... g Außerdem fand ich Harry und Draco haben genug gelitten und sollen doch auch mal glücklich sein zuzwinker

Außerdem widme ich dieses letzte Kapitel noch meiner lieben Freundin Blackball, die mich in letzter Zeit immer so toll unterstütz hat knuddel

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Bye

Mary

**Kapitel 11**

**Liebes Urlaub in Paris g**

Harry und Draco waren nun schon einen Monat zusammen und waren einfach glücklich miteinander. Was beide niemals gedacht hätten, sie harmonierten und ergänzten sich einfach perfekt. Remus war zu Severus gezogen. Draco und Harry besuchten sie hin und wieder und sie verstanden sich alle sehr gut. Sie hatten jetzt noch knapp 3 Wochen und das nächste Schuljahr würde losgehen. Dumbledore versuchte verzweifelt einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu finden, doch diese Suche blieb erfolglos. Severus ließ sich auch nicht mehr überzeugen wieder zurück zu kommen. Er war glücklich so wie sein Leben jetzt lief und wollte unter keinen Umständen, sein altes Dasein weiter fristen.

Draco hatte seit jenem Tag, an dem er es Harry versprochen hatte, keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Was ihm nicht immer leicht fiel, aber mit Harrys Unterstützung schaffte er das.

Harry hatte sich was ganz besonderes für Draco einfallen lassen. Da sie noch 3 Wochen Ferien hatten, hatte er sich überlegt sie könnten doch eine Woche nach Frankreich verreisen. Immerhin hatten sie in den letzten Wochen jede Menge mitgemacht. Er hatte ein schönes kleines Hotel gemietet, in der Nähe des Eifelturms. Er war noch nie dort gewesen, eigentlich hatte Harry noch recht wenig von der Welt gesehen. Er freute sich darauf endlich mal andere Länder kennen zu lernen und warum dann nicht mit der Liebe seines Lebens?

Er war ziemlich nervös, was Draco von seiner Überraschung halten würde. Harry hatte bereits alles für Draco und sich gepackt. Er saß jetzt in Dracos Zimmer und wartete auf ihn. Sein Freund war bei Severus, da sie noch einiges zu bereden hatten und wollte sich hinterher mit ihm treffen.

Gelangweilt starrte Harry zur Tür. Er dachte über ihre Schulzeit und begann zu lächeln. Wie oft hatten sie sich fast die Köpfe eingerannt und jetzt? Wie oft hatten sie den anderen bei den Lehrern verpetzt und jetzt? Wie oft hatten sie sich angegiftet und jetzt? Beim nächsten Klassentreffen würde es sicher Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein. Der Goldjunge aus Gryffindor war mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin liiert und beide waren glücklicher denn je. Sollten die doch reden, Harry war es egal.

Endlich flog die Tür auf und ein ziemlich säuerlicher Draco kam herein und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen und die beiden Koffer daneben und murrte dann nur „Willst du etwa auch noch verreisen? Ja lasst mich ruhig alle alleine! Remus und mein Vater machen sich auch für einige Wochen davon!"Und dann setzte er sich beleidigt auf den freien Sessel, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schob gekonnt die Unterlippe vor.

„Also, über ein ‚Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen!' hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden... aber unter diesen Umständen..." Sagte Harry und stand ebenfalls beleidigt auf „...werde ich dich eben nicht mitnehmen."„Was? Wohin?"Fragte Draco verdutzt und schon war sein Ärger verflogen. Harry lächelte „Eigentlich hatte ich für uns eine Woche Urlaub geplant, so als Überraschung für dich, aber wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst..."„Du hast Urlaub geplant?"Fragte Draco und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ja, hier das ist unser Hotel."Sagte er und hielt Draco ein kleines Prospekt von einem französischen Hotel unter die Nase. „Meinst du das ernst? Du hast für uns beide ein Hotel gebucht... in Frankreich?"„Die Stadt der Liebe, hab ich gehört... dachte das wäre doch das ideale Ziel für uns."Harry lächelte und Draco blickte ihn an. „Oh Harry, das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angemeckert habe."Sagte Draco und Harry konnte deutlich einige Freudentränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Mein Schatz, fang doch nicht an zu weinen. Wir müssen gleich los. Was sollen denn die Franzosen von uns denken?"Fragte er und lächelte, dann hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Jetzt gleich? Aber ich muss doch noch..."„Packen? Bereits erledigt. Komm schon." Sagte er und griff nach den beiden Koffern.

„Du hast aber auch an alles gedacht."Sagte Draco und umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ja stimmt, aber dort wartet noch eine Überraschung auf dich. Allerdings sollten wir jetzt erst mal los."„Noch ne Überraschung? Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"Fragte Draco und blickte in Harrys grüne Augen. „Draco, du machst mein Leben erst lebenswert. Ist das dann nicht das Mindeste was ich tun kann? Dich ab und zu mal überraschen?" Und Harry hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen.

Harry und Draco waren nun schon 2 Tage in Paris und genossen das schöne Sommerwetter meistens vor kleinen Straßencafés oder in dem sie sich einige Sehenswürdigkeiten ansahen. Den Eifelturm hatten sie natürlich als erstes bestiegen und Harry hatte tausend Fotos verschossen, was Draco merkwürdiger Weise an Colin Creevey erinnerte.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages, war Harry vor Draco aufgestanden. „Schlaf noch ein wenig mein Schatz."Hatte er ihm ins Ohr gehaucht, woraufhin Draco auch liegen blieb. Harry wusste, dass sein blonder Engel nie so leicht aus den Federn kam.

In dem einen Monat in dem sie zusammen waren, hatten sie bisher zwar viel Zeit mit Kuscheln verbracht, aber es war nie wirklich zu mehr gekommen. Harry sehnte sich danach endlich mit seinem Freund vereint zu sein. Er wollte aber alles perfekt gestalten. Also hatte er für diesen Morgen, das Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt. Sie hatten einen kleinen Balkon, von dem aus man den Eifelturm sehen konnte. Es war eine wunderbare Aussicht. Er hatte dort decken lassen und war schon ein wenig nervös. Er sah sich das Ganze noch einmal an, es war einfach perfekt, und beschloss dann Draco endlich zu wecken.

„Na du Schlafmütze, aufstehen."Sagte er leise und küsste Draco. „Morgen."Gähnte dieser verschlafen und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen. „Nein, du musst jetzt aufstehen."„Och Harry, bitte... lass mir noch fünf Minuten... dann gibt's doch immer noch Frühstück."„Nein, denn heute frühstücken wir auf unserem Balkon."Sagte Harry und Draco drehte sich verwundert um. „Warum?"Blinzelte er „Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich."Flüsterte Harry, bevor er ihn wieder küsste und dann lächelnd das Zimmer verließ.

Harry wusste, wenn es etwas gab, das Draco aus dem Bett trieb, dann seine Neugierde und keine Minute später stand er ebenfalls auf dem Balkon.

„Na, das nenn ich mal ein schönes Frühstück."Sagte Draco lächelnd, als er sich Harry gegenüber auf den Balkon gesetzt hatte und streckte sich noch einmal. „Ja, find ich auch. Ist doch viel schöner hier, als in diesem große Frühstückraum."Draco nickte und griff nach einem Croissant. „Man bei uns gibt's nicht so leckere Sachen."Sagte er als er es sich mit Marmelade beschmierte und dann zu essen begann.

„Ja ist mal was anders."Antwortete Harry.

„Harry?" „Ja?"„Das mit diesem Urlaub war ne wunderbare Idee! Es tut einfach gut, mal mit dir alleine ohne Sorgen und Probleme unterwegs zu sein."Draco lächelte und Harry nickte „Find ich auch. Außerdem dachte ich, wir haben in letzter Zeit genug um die Ohren gehabt, so dass wir mal ausspannen müssten."

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, saßen sie noch ein wenig beisammen und redeten. Dann räusperte sich Harry.

„Ähm Draco, es gibt noch etwas. Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet um es dir zu geben."Sagte er und stand auf. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls. Aus seiner Hosentasche zog Harry ein kleines Schmuckkästchen.

„Draco, ich liebe dich und ich habe uns diese beiden Ringe gekauft. Ich möchte das jeder von uns einen trägt, als Zeichen dass wir zusammen gehören."Sagte Harry und klappte das Kästchen auf. Draco blickte auf zwei goldene Ringe. Sie waren beide gleich verarbeitet und trugen die Buchstaben DM und HP. Draco war sprachlos und wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Harry griff nach dem Ring auf dem HP eingraviert war und hielt ihn vor sich, dann sagte er „Trage diesen Ring als Zeichen, dass wir mit einander verbunden sind, so wie ich den anderen tragen werde. Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich!"und er griff nach Dracos Hand. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut und ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er war so gerührt von dieser Geste. Er spürte das kalte Metall des Ringes an seinem Finger.

Harry wollte sich gerade den anderen Ring selbst anstecken, als Draco sagte „Warte, lass mich das machen."Er lächelte Harry an und griff nach dem Ring. „Harry, ich liebe dich auch und ich werde den Ring gerne tragen, als ein Zeichen dass ich dir in Liebe und Treue verbunden bin. So wie du diesen Ring tragen wirst."Er steckte Harry den anderen Ring an den Finger. Er blickte in die wundervollen grünen Augen von Harry und konnte sehen, dass es auch für ihn ein wunderbarer Moment war. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Lass uns reingehen."Sagte Draco und nickte Richtung Tür und beide traten zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Harry... schlaf mit mir, ich will dich endlich ganz!"Hauchte Draco in Harrys Ohr, nachdem sie sich im Wohnzimmer wieder geküsst hatten. Harry lächelte und schob Draco Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Dann legte er sich aufs Bett und Draco kam zu ihm. Zärtlich küsste Draco Harrys Hals und jagte Harry einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Dann öffnete er langsam Harrys Hemd und küsste ihn überall dort wo der weiche Stoff ein Stück Haut frei gab. Er glitt mit seiner Hand über Harrys Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn. Durch den Baumwollstoff von Harrys Hose konnte er deutlich sehen und spüren wie erregt sein Freund war. Draco wollte ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.

„Mein kleiner Gryffindor, schau mal her und genieße."Sagte er und lächelte. Dann begann er langsam seinen Pyjama aufzuknöpfen und Harry genoss den Anblick von Dracos Körper wirklich. Diese helle Haut, mittlerweile gut genährt, sah er einfach fantastisch aus. Draco hatte den letzten Knopf geöffnet, da zog er einen Ärmel über die Schulter und leckte sich selbst über die Schulter, was dem Dunkelhaarigen einen leichten Seufzer entlockte. „Du bist wunderschön."Sagte Harry leise und Draco zog das Pyjamaoberteil ganz aus. „Du auch."Sagte er dann und näherte sich Harry wieder langsam um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Er presste seine Hüfte gegen Harry und er konnte spüren wie erregt der andere war. Natürlich ging es ihm selbst auch nicht anders.

Immer noch küssend, ließ Draco seine Hand zwischen den Stoff von Harrys Hose und Boxershorts gleiten. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts streichelte er zärtlich über Harrys Männlichkeit und Harry stöhnte leise. „Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig...."„Das ist meine Absicht..."Sagte Draco grinsend.

Dann glitt der Blonde langsam mit seinen Lippen an Harrys Hals abwärts und übersäte ihn mit Küssen. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er den leichten Haarflaum unterhalb von Harrys Bauchnabel und zog dann ganz sanft Harrys Hose nach unten. Draco lächelte bei Harrys lustvollem Blick und wusste genau, was dieser jetzt wollte. Draco beugte sich vor und glitt mit seiner Zungenspitze langsam über Harrys Erektion. Harry stöhnte und krallte sich an seinem Kopfkissen fest. „Draco..."flüsterte er leise als der blonde Mann sein Glied mit dem Mund umschloss.

Draco bewegte seine Lippen zart über die Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen, dieser stöhnte immer noch leise. „Draco... ich will dich spüren... jetzt... bitte..."Sagte er stotternd vor Lust und blickte zu seinem Freund hinunter.

„Bist du dir sicher?"Fragte Draco und Harry nickte. Draco küsste Harry leidenschaftlich bevor er sich setzte und einen Finger anfeuchtete. Harry wusste was jetzt kommen würde... er wartete nur darauf... er bebte, als er Dracos Finger an seinem Eingang spürte.

Draco schob ihn langsam in Harry hinein, was wieder mit einem Stöhnen belohnt wurde. Draco wusste genau, wo dieser eine bestimmte Punkt lag und führte seinen Finger dort hin.

Harry warf seinen Kopf hin und her und keuchte leise. Draco war fantastisch und wenn er noch ein bisschen so weiter machte, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Harry spürte wie sich ein zweiter Finger dazugesellte und stöhnte wieder leise. Er hatte schon oft mit anderen Männern geschlafen, aber so hatte er es noch nie empfunden. Es war einfach unglaublich... solch eine Lust hatte er noch nie verspürt.

„Draco bitte... lass mich nicht noch länger warten..."Sagte er, denn er wusste, wenn Draco so weiter machte, würde er gleich kommen ohne wirklich mit ihm vereint gewesen zu sein.

Draco zog seine Finger zurück, positionierte sich vor Harry und küsste ihn noch einmal „Ich liebe dich."Hauchte er leicht in Harrys Ohr, bevor er mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang. Harry keuchte laut und seine Finger krallten sich in Dracos Pobacken.

„Ich liebe dich."Stöhnte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. Draco blickte in Harrys grüne Augen. Diese wunderbar grünen Augen ließen ihn nicht mehr los. In ihnen spiegelte sich soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft. Er war nie glücklicher gewesen.

Draco umschloss Harrys Glied mit seiner Hand und massierte es. Harry stöhnte... lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, als Draco schneller wurde. Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller... seine Stöße härter und Harry wusste das auch er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde... er gab sich voll und ganz Dracos Bewegungen hin und er spürte diese Lust... gleich würde sie explodieren... er konnte nicht mehr... alles um ihn herum verschwamm und er fühlte nur noch diese Lust... und dann diese Befriedigung... „... oh Draco..." stöhnte er leise und als er sich verkrampfte war es auch um seinen Liebhaber geschehen. „Ich liebe dich"flüsterte er als er langsam auf Harry sank und ihn noch einmal küsste.

Dann legte sich Draco neben Harry und blickte ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Erschrocken fragte er „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"„Nein, ganz und gar nicht... es war so wunderbar... und ich liebe dich über alles..."Sagte er leise und drehte sich zu Draco. Jetzt lächelte Harry und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.

„Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, wer hätte gedacht, dass es mit uns mal so enden würde?"Seufzte Draco und zog Harry in seine Arme. „Vermutlich niemand, aber ich bin so glücklich mit dir." Harry küsste ihn sanft. „Ich auch mit dir."Sagte Draco und dann kuschelten sich beide unter die Bettdecke.

Okay ihr Lieben, dass wars... schnief Draco hat seine Gestalt der Liebe gefunden und sie können endlich vereint bis an ihr Lebensende leben hach

Jetzt im Ernst, ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß dabei diese FF zu lesen, wie ich sie zu schreiben.

Eigentlich schade das es schon vorbei ist... aber wie eben schon gesagt, wenn's am schönsten ist soll man aufhören... träne weg wisch

Ich höre jetzt besser auf... seufz ich würde mich über ein Abschlusskommentar sehr freuen **knuddel**

**Bye, bye**

**Mary**


End file.
